Rood Bridge Park
by kaitoreader93
Summary: Join Emmet and Joshua on their first adventure as they struggle to find a special flower to save their village from a power hungry Wendigo known only as Moss. Featuring Big Foot, Giant Bats and mechanical Octopus as well as an epic fight between Dragons and Unicorns! Revised Version of Rood Bridge Park the way it should have been read.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The sun was rising in the horizon and the village of Rood Bridge Park began to burst with life. People of many cultures came together with dancing, music and food to celebrate the one hundred years of peace in Rood Bridge Park. Queen Imani stood proudly standing in the balcony of her large house and held a flower in her hand. As it blossomed, fire flies flew into the air and with pride she exclaimed: "Long live Peace!"

Everyone rejoiced and cheered. Even ten year old Emmet, who was flying his bird shaped kite in the air with joy. After that, everyone began to dance and sing the anthem of Rood Bridge.

"Boy, when I left you, you were young

I was gone, but not my love

You were clearly meant for more

Than a life lost in the war

I want you to be happy

Free to run and dizzy on caffeine

Funny friends that made you laugh

Or maybe your just a little bit dappy

Fly

Feel your mother at your side, don't you know you got my eyes

I'll make you fly

You'll be happy all the time

I know you could make it right"

(Youth, Glass Animals)

For as long as he could remember, Emmet had always heard the same song sung over and over, and even his late father used to hum that song before Emmet would sleep.

Emmet decided to put his kite on the ground, and he walked towards the plaza of the village. He looked at the families that were there celebrating. Mothers, Fathers, Brothers, Sister, they were all here. And Emmet felt an emptiness inside. His father was no longer with him for he was asleep in death along with his mother, who passed away two years before him.

"I'm being selfish. I shouldn't think like that." Said Emmet. He felt it was selfish to think a lot for himself and shook his head.

"No! Today is the celebration! I need to enjoy this day, and help people." Said Emmet. He went straight back home and opened shop. Emmet's family were pharmacists and his father was once one of the great doctors of Rood Bridge Park. Shaka, Emmet's father, had a very good education growing up in the village and he had been honored with many medals for his studies in the medical field. Villages from far and wide regarded the man as a true hero, while Emmet was seen as a prodigy.

But Emmet didn't think of himself like his father. He was simply a ten year old who just loved helping people. Also, despite his age, he was a herbalist and could batch up medicine for others. His father and mother taught him many things in order for him to be prepared.

And he was. He stood in the counter of the shop mixing two fruits and plants with special seeds. As he was humming a tune, a family went in. The last thing Emmet needed to see. A complete nuclear family to fill poor Emmet with misery inside. He missed his parents a lot, but he knew that this was his job.

"Welcome to the Tree of Hope. How can I help you today?" asked Emmet.

"Hi, we need something! Is there an adult we can talk to?" asked the father.

"I'm the only one here, but I can still help." Said Emmet.

"What?! You?! But you're a kid! Anyway, perhaps you can help." He said as he saw Emmet's work on the counter.

"Listen, my son here is sick. He was fine a couple hours ago in the celebration, but he's fallen ill." Said the man.

Emmet saw the little boy, roughly two years younger than he was, and indeed he looked ill.

"We need his temperature." Said Emmet.

"No need. Just feel his forehead." Said the mother.

Emmet placed his hand on the kids' head and he was burning up.

"This is a fever! And boy is it strong. I have a couple remedies for what's bothering him." Said Emmet as he placed three bottles of different medicine.

"I'm hoping it's just a minor cold, but this medicine here does the trick. Make him drink one teaspoon of it when you get home, wait for five hours, then have him take another teaspoon. It will have him sleeping all day, but he will be fine if he does this in three days." Said Emmet.

"Oh thank you! Thank you!" cried the parents as they paid for their medicine and left.

Emmet laid back, knowing he did a good job. His father would have been proud. That is until another customer came in.

Another parent with a sick kid. Emmet stood up and noticed the little girl was sick, similarly like the boy.

"Help! She's sick!" cried the parent. As before, Emmet offered the same medicine and gave the same directions. As he was doing so, another parent came in with their sick child. Behind that family was another family.

In about thirty minutes, Emmet's little shop was full of customers, all saying the same thing. "Their child was sick." Emmet sold all his medicines that day, and he had to batch as much as he could.

All day long, Emmet began to work. He began to mix and work on flowers and pots and pans and stuff like that. However, as the day was coming to a close, Emmet ran out of his medicine. And only a few families remain.

"I'm sorry families. All the medicine is out. I can batch some more, but it will take a few hours." Said Emmet.

"Oh no. What now?" said one parent. Just then, a large sound was heard, coming from the castle.

"It's the Queen! She's having an emergency meeting at her estate!" cried Emmet.

Everyone in the shop then left and Emmet quickly followed behind. The horn that was blown in Rood Bridge was never blown in many years. This was the first time Emmet actually heard it in all his life.

Emmet quickly closed up shop and headed towards the city. Then an announcement was made.

"All doctors and pharmacists must come to see the Queen immediately. This is a state of emergency!" ordered one of the guards.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Imani was reading a story book to children in the great library in her estate. She was an elegant and beautiful young woman with incredible dark brown skin. She was wearing her elegant dark purple Abaya, and her head was covered with a Hijab, decorated with small pearls. The children loved Imani for her soft personality and soft way of speaking to everyone. Imani herself loved children deeply. However, on that day, she was feeling very uneasy and sad at the same time. While she was reading her storybook to the children, she noticed that some of them were wiping away their boogers and even some began to sneeze. She was quite alarmed seeing that almost all the children there were sick. After a while, she was notified by one of her maidens about more and more people complaining abut their children getting sick. She gently put down her book and apologized to the children. She then signaled their parents to go to them while Imani handled this matter. It was she who called for the meeting. This was a very serious cause of concern for the well being of Rood Bridge Park's children.

Imani headed towards the Grand Hall to meet her loyal Captain of the Guard, Elijah.

"How many children are sick?" asked Imani.

"We still don't know. We have been getting telegrams from many pharmacy's telling us that their shops are full." Said Elijah.

"About how many are we talking about?" asked Imani.

"Almost five establishments." Said Elijah.

"Almost five?" asked Imani.

"Your highness!" cried a maid running in the hallway.

"Cordelia what is it?" asked Imani.

"It's coming from the wells!" cried Cordelia.

Imani and Elijah looked at one another and headed towards the nearest well outside their garden. They pulled a bucket from the well to observe the water and almost immediately, they realized something was not right. The water in the bucket green. Both Imani and Captain Elijah knew what this meant.

Moments later, everyone in the village had arrived. The Doctors and Pharmacists came inside the house as requested. Emmet included.

"Hey! No children allowed!" ordered a guard.

"But I'm a Pharmacist. I live in the Tree of Hope." Said Emmet.

"Impossible! Your Shaka's son?" asked the guard.

"Yes." Said Emmet bravely.

"Understood. Please go in." The guard allowed Emmet to pass and he found himself in a room with doctors and pharmacist from the village. It didn't take long for the other people to notice little Emmet in the crowd and they began to whisper to each other.

"Emmet? He's here too?! Wonderful, this could be a learning experience for him." Emmet heard from behind him.

He knew the attention was given to him briefly. And he didn't feel comfortable at all. He was Shaka's living legacy, yet somehow Elijah felt like he didn't belong there. But in his gut he felt that it was his sworn duty. He was a resident of the village and he contributes to the well being of the people who live there. Why shouldn't he be there to help any way he can?

Just then, Imani came in with her guard, Elijah.

"Let me pull you a chair." Said Elijah sweetly.

"No thank you Elijah. Did you get the children to safety?" asked Imani.

"We did." Said Elijah saluting his Queen.

"Your highness. You called us all." Said one Doctor.

"Yes. This is a state of emergency for Rood Bridge. The water in the wells has been poisoned." Said Imani.

There were gasps and murmurs in the room.

"How is this possible?" asked one of the Doctors.

"There is only one person who could have done this. It is none other than Moss." Said Imani.

Everyone in the room gasped. "Moss?!" cried a Doctor.

Emmet was confused. "Who's Moss?" asked Emmet.

Everyone in the room fell silent. "You don't know who he is?" asked a Doctor.

"Excuse me, who let this child in?" asked Elijah to the other guards.

One Doctor spoke up. "He's welcome here! His father was Shaka."

"What?" said Imani as she stood up and stared directly at Emmet.

"Your Shaka's son?" she asked surprised.

"Yes. I am. I live in the Tree of Hope, my Father's pharmacy." Said Emmet.

Everyone in the room murmured.

"Sorry kid, but I don't think…" Elijah was about to say more when Imani stood up and walked towards Emmet.

She looked at him directly in the eyes and Emmet stood still. Imani was very pretty. Her eyes looked as if they were glowing. She was truly the fairest in Rood Bridge Park. Emmet began to blush.

"You have your father's spirit in you." She said.

Emmet nodded.

"Yes. You'll do." Said Imani nodding her head with excitement.

"What?" asked Emmet.

"Everyone, here is what you all must do. Everyone must batch a few temporary remedies while Emmet here finds the Red Flower." Said Imani.

"What?! Your highness! He's just a kid!" cried a Doctor.

"Ima… I mean Your majesty. Are you sure?" asked Elijah.

"Yes, he will do." Said Imani.

"Excuse me, what are you talking about?" asked Emmet.

"I'll show you." Said Imani.

Imani pulled Emmet to the library in the house. Her maids were there cleaning everything.

"Does anyone have a map of the Jungle?" asked Imani.

"We do!" cried Cordelia as she handed the map to Imani.

"Emmet honey, this is what you must do. This is a mission that requires a test of skill." Said Imani.

"Skill?" asked Emmet, who was baffled and clearly had no idea what was going on.

"Deep in the jungle, there is a flower field of many flowers. But one specifically is the Red Flower, a special kind of plant with medical properties. It is the only thing that can fight Moss's poison." Said Imani.

"Moss? Who is he?" asked Emmet.

"Moss is an evil Wendigo who lives in the far reaches of the Jungle. He has had his eyes on our Village for years. We believe that during the celebration, he must have snuck in and poisoned the wells in the village." Said Imani.

"That's awful!" cried Emmet.

"That is why you must be ready to go in the jungle to find the flower. The field is in a safe path. Follow the map and it will take you directly to the field. But stay in the highlighted path. The journey from here to there will take about a day." Said Imani.

"Okay. I'll do it!" said Emmet with confidence.

"But before you go Emmet, there is something you need to know first." Said Imani.

"Yes?" asked Emmet.

"For starters, stay on the path. Don't go out into the open. Also, when you reach the Neon Village which is on the path in the Map, you will find a man named Joshua. He knows where the field is. Ask him to go with you." Said Imani.

"Okay. How does he look like?" asked Emmet.

"Joshua is the chief of the Neon Village. Ask if you may see him. And please be patient with him." Said Imani.

Emmet didn't ask for more questions. He understood he was now in a dangerous mission. And he couldn't let Imani nor the people of Rood Bridge Park down. This was his moment. And that was the beginning of a long journey that will be told in generations.

Emmet left the next morning and went to the gates of Rood Bridge. Imani watched from afar as she saw Emmet leaving with his long wooden staff and his bag.

"Imani, was it a good idea to let him go alone like this?" asked Elijah as he stood next to her.

"Yes. If you and I went with him, Joshua wouldn't help." Said Imani.

"Do you think he's still angry at you? And at me?" asked Elijah sadly.

"Joshua is a kind soul. I know that Emmet will make him see. That boy is our last hope if we are to survive in the village." Said Imani.

Not far from where they stood, more children were walking towards the house, coughing and sneezing.

"I hope your right." Replied Elijah.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Emmet stood in front of Rood Bridge Park's gate. The Village looked very secure and peaceful from the outside. But now, he was outside and in the wild. Emmet grabbed his map and looked at it carefully. According to the map, Neon Village was just a few hours from where he was, on foot. Emmet took a deep breath and walked in the deep jungle, with his map in hand.

The selected path in his map led him to a safer route, but there really wasn't a hiking trail of any sort. It was vast dense jungle with trees, fruits of many shapes and sizes and to Emmet's surprise, monkeys. He heard birds chirping and the sound of the lake nearby. Emmet walked steadily where he was and for a brief moment, he heard a grunt of an animal. Emmet froze in place and he heard even more weird noises from up ahead.

Emmet walked forward and saw to his surprise, a large furry gopher like creature raise it's head. It blinked at looked at Emmet curiously with it's gaze. Emmet figured the creature was a Giant Sloth. The creature moved slowly to one tree, rose on it's legs and bit off the fruit from the tree.

Emmet never got to see animals much in the wild. He was always inside the safety zone of Rood Bridge. Emmet kept on walking until he heard an unwelcome noise. The Giant Sloth behind him made a noise that made it panic and it went away as fast as it could.

"What's wrong?" thought Emmet. He looked ahead and noticed a dark shadow move in the trees. It then hopped right on the trail and it looked at Emmet angrily. Emmet froze in fear. The creature was standing before him, licking it's lips and tasting the left over blood from his latest kill. It had two pointy ears and sharp teeth. It was a fearsome giant wolf!

It then pounced straight at Emmet, and he quickly used his staff. The wolf was sent to the ground and regained it's posture. Emmet quickly ran as fast as he could, straight ahead into the jungle. The wolf ran after him. Emmet kept on running. He didn't want to find himself in the jaws of that hungry beast!

As Emmet ran for dear life, he finally reached the river and he couldn't believe his eyes when he noticed an old boat on the side of the river bed. Emmet wasted no time in pushing the boat to the river and he hopped in. The only problem here was that there were no oars! Emmet didn't panic. He just used his arms and allowed the current to take him. The wolf stood there and watched angrily as Emmet went away.

"In your face furball!" cried Emmet excitedly.

Just then, he heard another sound and turned to see a giant bird like creature by the river, drinking water. The bird lifted it's head and looked at Emmet. The boy knew what this was. It was a Thunder Bird. The large bird had the body of an ostrich and an African hornbill's beak with multiple colors. The bird itself was white as snow. It was a pretty sight, but unfortunately, it was hungry, and Emmet was on the menu for it's dinner!

Emmet ducked his head as the bird dove it's beak onto the boat, leaving holes. As the boat was sinking, Emmet dove right into the water and the current kept taking him. He realized the current was getting a lot stronger.

"Oh no…" thought Emmet as he looked ahead. There had to be a waterfall up ahead, and that was something Emmet didn't want to deal with. The Bird was after him and it flapped it's large wings in the air.

Emmet dove underwater and swam, hoping the bird wouldn't see him. But underwater, there was another danger. Alligators and Crocodiles were fast asleep under water and Emmet didn't want to make a noise. But the bird dove it's beak and stabbed an Alligator on the back. The creature then roared in pain as the others woke up. Emmet quickly swam back to the surface and took breaths. He then saw a branch and pulled on it.

But the Bird was coming straight for him! That was until the Alligators attacked the feathered creature. Feathers flew into the air and Emmet tried to pull himself. But the branch he was holding on to broke in half and Emmet was sent back into the rapids. And there it was. The waterfall!

Emmet quickly tried to swim back, but it was no use. He then fell right into the waterfall, with all the water absorbing him.

Emmet woke up in the dead of night. He was alive! Barely. He stood up and noticed his clothes were all muddy from his escape. He looked up at the waterfall in which he had fallen. It was a beautiful sight to behold, and Emmet wondered how something beautiful like the waterfall could be so deadly.

He turned around and noticed something that caught his attention. The forest was becoming beautiful at night. There were fireflies flying and the forest began to glow little by little with vibrant colors. Emmet reached for his pocket to check his map, hoping he was on track.

However, to Emmet's shock, there was no map. Emmet searched in his pockets, but still nothing. He was then feeling panic grip over him when suddenly he heard a noise. He turned back and saw a Black Jaguar stalking him. Emmet ran into the woods as fast as he could. The Jaguar pounced and destroyed a tree with it's overpowered claws. Emmet screamed and ran for dear life when suddenly he fell.

"I need to get out of here!" cried Emmet. The Jaguar was about to pounce when suddenly a cloud of purple smoke appeared and scared the creature. The Jaguar then left running with it's tail between the legs and Emmet stood up.

"What the what?" asked Emmet.

"Boy! That was one angry tiger!" said a voice. Emmet got up and got his staff.

"Show yourself!" demanded Emmet.

Out of the shadows in an instant came a young man in his mid twenties with small vials. The type of cups Emmet would use while batching up ingredients in his work shop. They had a purple liquid in them that was glowing like a firefly.

The young man was wearing a blue jacket that looked like it belonged to some military general, a white shirt underneath, and he was wearing a bandana with many colors. He also had buttons with the peace sign on his jacket.

"You should probably get home to your mama kid. The forest is raving mad at night." Said the young man.

"I don't have a mama." Said Emmet.

"Oh, then your papa." Said the man.

"No. I don't have a father either." Said Emmet.

"Then who do you have?!" asked the young man.

"I'm sorry, but I'm in a hurry. I'm looking for Neon Village. I'm supposed to be there and look for someone called Joshua. You know where that is?" asked Emmet.

The young man stood there and laughed heartily. "Well, you got something right. You found me." Said the young man.

Emmet shook his head. "You? Your Joshua?!" asked Emmet.

"Why yes. I am! Welcome to Neon Village!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Emmet wasn't sure if he was to follow this "Joshua", but he had to trust him. Joshua then led Emmet towards his village. A totally different village than the one Emmet was used to. Rood Bridge Park felt more at home with it's modest houses, gardens, and rustic atmosphere. Neon Village was not like that. It was a village with glowing tents, glowing trees, dancing people and animals of different species and cultures and loud rock music was playing in the background. The village lived up to it's name. All of it was practically Neon! That was not all. The peace sign was seen almost everywhere in the village. And since Joshua was the "Chief", everyone cheered upon his arrival, similarly how people would welcome Imani back home.

"Joshua! Are you going to sing in the Rave!?" asked one dude wearing glow in the dark stickers all over his body.

"You know it Sticky." said Joshua.

"Excuse me, Mr. Joshua…" said Emmet.

"Yeah kid?" asked Joshua.

"I don't want to sound rude, but we really need your help. Our village… it's in danger." Said Emmet.

"In danger? What village are you from again?" asked Joshua.

"I'm from Rood Bridge." Said Emmet.

"What? Did Imani sent you?" asked Joshua.

"Yes she did." Replied Emmet, startled by Joshua asking him about Imani.

"Forget it then. I'm not helping you kid." Said Joshua.

"What? But why?!" asked Emmet. He was confused as to why he said no, but he was desperate. He didn't want to say another minute in this weird new village he found himself in.

"For starters, Imani is crazy! She sent a kid to find me? Why didn't she send one of her guards to meet me? Or better yet, why didn't she come to see me and negotiate? This is stupid." Said Joshua.

"You don't understand. I'm a herbalist back home and I run a shop. My parent's shop. You see, our village has an outbreak…" said Emmet.

"I don't care." Snapped Joshua.

"But…." Emmet was lost and confused.

"Why don't you want to help me?" asked Emmet.

"Beat it." Said Joshua.

"What?" asked Emmet, clearly baffled by this guy who was extremely rude to him.

"Two simple words kid. Beat it!" said Joshua. He then snapped his fingers and the village came alive with Neon colored lights and Hippies coming forward with neon sticks.

"This is a rave kid! You either enjoy it, or hate it. The choice is yours. Now Beat it!" said Joshua as he began to sing a rock song with two large vegetable people playing their electric guitars.

Joshua then grabbed microphone and began to sing.

"They told him don't you ever come around here!

Don't want to see your face, you better disappear

The fire's in their eyes and their words are really clear

So beat it. Just beat it!

You better run, you better do what you can

Don't want to see no blood, don't be a macho man

You want to be tough, better do what you can

So beat it, but you want to be bad

Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it

No one wants to be defeated!

Showin how funky and strong is your fight

It doesn't matter who's wrong or right

Just beat it!

(Beat it, performed by Michael Jackson)

Joshua stomped on the ground and the veggie people who were actually walking talking literal vegetables played their guitar furiously as Joshua raved and included people in the dance.

Emmet was annoyed by this guy, but he was still enchanted by the music, and the beat of the place. Joshua himself was a master of spectacle.

"Why would Imani want me to ask him for help?" thought Emmet.

Emmet then realized something. He looked down and saw his foot tapping to the rhythm. Emmet found himself dancing. Seeing this, he quickly stopped, until he realized the music was actually calling him to the dance floor.

Emmet then forgot about his mission. He decided to have a little fun. "Well, if this guy doesn't want to help, maybe I'll find someone who will help me." Said Emmet.

Joshua was watching his party go on and on and noticed Emmet dancing. Joshua decided to check him out and jumped off the stage as the vegetable people kept singing.

"Hey, your enjoying the partay." Said Joshua.

"Yeah. I haven't danced since the festival back home." Said Emmet.

"Festival? You mean the Rood Bridge Park one? You guys still do that?" asked Joshua.

"Yeah. We had it recently, until the kids got sick." Said Emmet.

"What?! It happened on the same day?" cried Joshua.

Emmet nodded. It was a miracle Joshua and he would talk under all that loud music.

"Come to my tent. Perhaps you can tell me more." Said Joshua.

Joshua's "house" was a tent that was surprisingly large. It had a mini book shelf with books that centered around music and peace movements and had a lot of lava lamps on display. There was even a disco ball. Joshua had a small fride as well. All of this, in his little tent they were. There were large pillows, probably for guests and Joshua's bed was a sleeping bag with tye dye bed sheets and a tye dye pillow with the peace sign.

Emmet found Joshua's tent to be amusing, yet he understood this was his tastes. In fact, Joshua's love for peace was so close to home. Rood Bridge Park was known as the village of peace and love. How was it that this guy was against Rood Bridge?

Emmet sat by the large pillows by the side of the small book shelves and Joshua pulled one of the pillows to sit on while he took his jacket off. Emmet noticed that Joshua's jacket looked like a military general's. Very weird for a young hippie like him to wear something like this.

"So kid, what happened in Rood Bridge that was so scary?" said Joshua.

"Okay… here's what happened." Said Emmet. He then recounted to Joshua briefly about what happened and Joshua shook his head in disbelief.

"So let me get this straight. Kids get sick after a party; Imani then sends you, a ten year old out in the wild to find me, a stranger and take you to a flower field to save everyone?!" asked Joshua.

Emmet nodded. He was secretly hoping Joshua would get on board.

"This is BULL CRAP!!!!" cried Joshua.

Emmet's hopes were shattered that second.

"Sending a little kid like that! I thought it was my imagination when you told me Imani sent you, but she's crazy!" said Joshua.

"Imani is not crazy! She's a kind and honest Queen." Said Emmet. Joshua smiled and grabbed a soda from his little fridge which happened to be by his side.

"You worship the woman as if she were some goddess." Said Joshua.

"No, not like that! She's just… she's our Queen." Said Emmet.

"Not mine. She destroys lives!" said Joshua.

"Listen, kids are sick and they are dying back home! No one died yet, but I want to stop it from happening." Said Emmet.

"I'll gladly help the kids, but I'm not doing this for that wench of a Queen." Said Joshua.

Emmet was a little confused.

"You mean…. You want to help me?" asked Emmet.

"Hell yeah! I can't let you go alone in the woods! You don't know what this forest is like! It's dangerous and full of wild animals, not to mention tribes that are at each other's throats. I hear the Bigfoot Clan and the Legion of Moths are at war. Trust me, you don't want to get to their battle field." Said Joshua.

"So you are helping me." Said Emmet. He was feeling joy and confusion at the same time.

"Yes I'm helping you. But only to get the flower! When you have it, I'll throw you over the fence of your village and bada bing bada boom, you're the village hero!" said Joshua with his funny expressions.

Emmet was so happy he got up and hugged Joshua. "Thank you, thank you!" he cried.

"Okay, okay sheesh! Calm down Kid." Said Joshua.

"Ewww!" Emmet covered his nose and his mouth.

"What is it?" asked Joshua.

"You smell…. Really bad." Said Emmet.

"Yeah… I kinda skipped taking a bath for two days. I've been busy, you know, with the rave and stuff." Said Joshua.

"That's disgusting!" cried Emmet.

"And you don't smell like a bouquet of roses either! If you want to take a bath, you can use my bath room. It's right behind the tent. There's even a bath tub and everything." Said Joshua.

Emmet stood up and got out of the tent to see another large tent right behind Joshua's humble abode.

He quickly went in and a saw a large bucket with soap. "Of coarse." He thought to himself.

After Emmet took a bath and dressed in a new blue hoodie he had in his bag, he went back to Joshua's and to his surprise, Joshua was changing the bed sheets to his bed, replacing them with newer and neon green sheets.

"I figured you need a comfortable spot to sleep on, so you can take my bag." Said Joshua.

"What? Really? But, where would you sleep?" asked Emmet.

"I can sleep in the pillows. Besides, I need to take a bath too." Said Joshua.

Emmet smiled and went into the sleeping bag. To his surprise, Joshua then began to tuck him in. Emmet wasn't expecting Joshua to be nice, especially since he attacked Emmet's hero, the Queen.

Joshua then looked around his small tent. "I know I had it here somewhere." He said to himself. He then smiled. "Aha! Here it is!"

He grabbed a small teddy bear from a box.

"This used to be mine. Take it." Said Joshua. Emmet took the teddy bear and hugged it tightly.

"Okay, so here's the deal… sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite and don't open the tent if you hear growling. Could be a T Rex or a Bear. Capiche!" said Joshua as he winked and left the tent.

Emmet stood in the bag thinking about the new friend he made. If he could even call him that, but this kind gesture….this made Emmet feel all warm inside and he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next morning, Joshua and Emmet woke up and got ready for the journey ahead. Joshua had a bag full of snacks and water bottles for the trip while Emmet only had his staff. A long wooden one his father crafted for him many years ago.

"Now, to get to your flower field faster, we need to take a shortcut I know of. But you stick with me at all times and don't wonder off. The forest is active during the day and at night." Said Joshua.

"Okay. So where to?" asked Emmet.

"Where to? Like, you don't know? We are going further into the woods. So be prepared for anything." Said Joshua.

He and Emmet then walked out into the perimeters of Neon Village. The neighbors and friends were all worried for Joshua.

"Take care Joshua!" cried one neighbor.

"Watch out for Moss!" cried another.

Emmet felt chills hearing that. Moss. The name of the unhappy Wendigo that poisoned the water back in Rood Bridge. Emmet wondered if he was out there, laughing and waiting for the moment to strike.

"Now, the first stop will probably be Bayou Creek. It's a swampy area. The people there are really chill." Said Joshua waving back at his village.

"Okay. Are we passing by or…" Emmet wasn't so sure.

"We need to get weapons there. For me at least. Like plants. I'm picking up purple tulips, red daisies and stuff." Said Joshua.

"Why are you picking flowers?" asked Emmet surprised.

"I'm a herbalist myself. I need to make poisons to defend ourselves." Said Joshua.

"You're a herbalist too? No wonder you like all the hippie stuff." Said Emmet.

"Come again kid?" asked Joshua.

"Never mind about that." Said Emmet nervously. The last thing he wanted to do was piss off his guardian.

"Any way kid, let's get a move on." Said Joshua, ignoring Emmet's remark.

The odd pair walked on in the forest, which was full of life. Emmet had never seen such beauty. He saw creatures he never imagined to see in his life time such as monkeys with long tails and glowing polka dots on their fur.

He even saw Mammoths in the horizon, taking a bath in the mud and in the river, with giant sea serpents swimming pleasantly in the water. Along the trail, Emmet even saw villages with people of different shapes and sizes. The trip was short from Neon Village to Bayou Creek, but there was so much to see. Emmet felt like he was walking for miles on end.

"So kid, tell me about yourself. Is it true what you told me? Are you a pharmacist back in Rood Bridge Park?" asked Joshua.

"Yeah. Well, at least I became one when my parents passed away." Said Emmet.

"Your on your own huh?" asked Joshua.

"Yeah. I'm the only one running the shop." Said Emmet.

"You? By yourself?! Don't you have any more family members? Like a Grandpa or an Uncle that can help you?" asked Joshua.

"Not really. And if I did, they don't live here in the forest. My family originally came from a village in Africa. They lived close to Nairobi." Said Emmet.

"Africa eh? So they moved here in the forest?" asked Joshua.

"After the wars, only my parents moved to Rood Bridge. I was born there." Said Emmet.

"Your Parents were immigrants? Cool." Said Joshua.

"When my parents arrived, they knew a lot about medicine and herbs. Those who knew my parents were happy to visit them and buy from them." Said Emmet.

"Perhaps I knew them. What were their names?" asked Joshua.

"My parent's names were Shaka and Ramah." Said Emmet.

"Shaka and Ramah? You're their kid?" asked Joshua surprised.

Emmet nodded. "You knew them?" asked Emmet.

"I met them a few times, mostly when… well that doesn't really matter now. I just knew them a couple times." Said Joshua.

"Yeah, they were my parents." Said Emmet.

"I'm sorry." Said Joshua.

They then entered a plain with tall grass and Joshua stopped. Emmet did the same.

"Okay kid, listen up, we are in big predator territory. Last time I was here, the grass wasn't that long, but now it is. So, keep your head low and follow me." Said Joshua.

Emmet nodded and they both tip toed through the tall grass. They heard a rumbling sound and the grass move slowly.

Joshua placed a finger on his lips and signaled Emmet to follow him. They walked slowly and quietly as the rustling in the grass grew louder.

Joshua and Emmet stopped. Joshua got a small bottle ready just in case. The rustling stopped and Joshua could hear the heavy breathing of an animal.

Joshua slowly took a sneak peak in the grass and looked at Emmet.

"Quiet." He mouthed. Emmet slowly approached Joshua and the creature doing the breathing began to sniff the air. Emmet could hear the breathing very clear and he was scared.

Joshua understood Emmet and he did the impossible. He made noise by throwing a rock towards the back. Then, out of the bushes jumped a giant reptilian creature with sharp teeth and beautiful feathers of green and yellow.

Emmet wanted to scream, but Joshua held his mouth. The reptile got it's face up and turned to face Emmet and Joshua.

"Come and get us you meat eater!" snapped Joshua. The reptile that appeared before them was a Velociraptor with feathers and really sharp teeth.

Joshua grabbed a vial from his pocket and threw it at the raptor. The creature squealed in pain as the poison Joshua mixed started to irritate it's skin. Then, it's feathers began to molt and the raptor felt humiliated. It comically tried to cover it's nude spots, but alas, it was no use. The raptor ran off, leaving Joshua and Emmet alone.

"And that's how you deal with unwanted pests." Said Joshua.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Imani and Elijah were busy handing out beds and temporary remedies for the children back home. They worked really hard along with many of Rood Bridge's citizens. And surprisingly, the parents even put in their part too by helping other parents and comforting them.

Rood Bridge was a united and strong community. Imani was touched by watching her kingdom together through this rough time. If only Joshua were here she thought. She wondered what became of him.

"Imani! A message has arrived!" cried Elijah carrying a telegram. Imani looked at the telegram with one eye brow raised for she saw that there were worms and dirt all over the messy piece of paper. Imani grabbed it despite how dirty it was and she read it.

"It's Moss. He's coming over." Said Imani with a very dark tone in her voice.

"M-Moss!" said Elijah.

"If he's coming here, we will demand him to help us." Said Imani.

"He won't listen to reason." Said Elijah.

"But it's worth a try. He wants the village, but perhaps we can talk with him. Moss wasn't all bad from the start." Said Imani.

"Regardless he poisoned our children. How can he show sympathy over what he had done?" asked Elijah.

Imani shook her head. "Emmet must have found Joshua by now. It's only a matter of time before things will look up. In the meantime, prepare everything for Moss's arrival." Said Imani.

"YOUR MAJESTY!" cried a maid.

Behind the maid were giant bugs and giant slugs storming in on Imani's house. Elijah got his sword ready.

"That won't be necessary." Said Imani patting Elijah's shoulder.

The giant bugs and slugs were then pulling a large carriage made of old wood, with fungus, moss, mushrooms and little spiders and bugs crawling all over. The carriage door opened, letting out a foul stench. It was as if this was a bathroom than an actual carriage.

Elijah and Imani covered their noses and out of the carriage came out two large horns, then a face. A Human face with purple shades. He had messy orange hair with cobwebs, bread crumbs and spiders all over. He then stepped out to reveal his massive body. He had the hooves of a bison, and he was wearing a long dark orange coat that was reeked of the foul stench and he smiled wickedly.

This was him. This was Moss.

"Imani baby! It's been so long!" he said with a deep booming voice.

Elijah was about to swing his sword, but Imani stopped him. "Let me speak to him." Said Imani.

Elijah lowered his sword, not taking his gaze off from Moss who was looking at with his toothy grin. His teeth were sharp like a wolf's fangs. His hair was a mess and Elijah could have sworn to see small lice hopping down and forth on his head. His face was dirty with dirt and his breath smelled like a men's restroom. This guy was seriously ugly.

"Great King of Fungus and Carcasses; Future Emperor of the Forest, we present to you Lord Mossaniel Cervidae Bryophita Pompador Jujus The Fifth!" said one of his slug lackeys.

"Otherwise known as Moss. Thank you for revealing my embarrassingly long yet elegant name." said Moss.

"Moss, you humble us with your presence." Said Imani politely. The last thing she needed was to offend this monster.

"Imani, by now you are facing a lot of unhappy things." Said Moss, lightening a huge cigar from his jacket. He ignites with a small lighter and began to smoke with a grin of pure triumph.

"Yes. Our children are fallen ill. Do you know how it happened?" asked Imani nicely, yet with anger.

"Bitch please! You know I had something do to with this. Where do you keep your wines? I'm fu$%#@ thirsty." Said Moss walking about in the room.

"Our children are our treasure Moss. You had no right to poison them." Said Imani.

"My plan backfired actually. Originally, it was to be the adults who were to be poisoned. However, kids got sick instead. Whatever. Either way works for me." Said Moss.

"What are your demands?" asked Imani moving the conversation.

"I want the entire forest! However, that is in the future. My aim right now is to target smaller villages. The first one is Rood Bridge Park of coarse! It was here where I suffered my most humiliating defeat the first time!" said Moss.

"We had to face you because of how awful you were!" cried Elijah drawing his sword. Imani turned to him with a worried face.

"Awful is an understatement. Let me turn the tables. YOU PEOPLE were awful! I ever done was trying to help Rood Bridge Park become a powerful kingdom. Sure I had an army here, but it was the best! You see Imani, you are weak! Had you kept me as Warlord, I would have created a powerful army to take over the forest! Imagine all I have missed out on! Bloodshed! The violence! The chaos on the battlefield! How I lust for it all!" said Moss as he chomped on his large cigar.

"You point of view has not changed at all Moss. Violence is not the answer. The forest belongs to all people and creatures. Your vision of a kingdom in the future…. It's terrifying dare I say it." Said Imani standing her ground.

"It is. And that's what fascinates me!" sneered Moss.

"I ask again. What are your demands?" asked Imani.

"Didn't you hear my epic villainous monologue?! I'm after the forest! And Rood Bridge! So here are my demands for right now! Step down from your throne Imani! Give me your crown and Rood Bridge will be spared. If you refuse, I will allow my giant bugs and slugs to wreak havoc on the village, and banish all your citizens to the outside forest along with their sick children! No one dies either way! Yet that is." Said Moss.

"Will you be willing to listen to my demands?" asked Imani.

"Let me guess. Your going to ask me nicely to leave and offer me tea in a small table full of powdered face ninnies. Is that it?" asked Moss.

"No. Hear me out. If I allow you to stay, will my people stay? If they do, allow me to stay with them all. Let me help them." Said Imani.

"I don't really care for your citizens, nor you. Stay if you want for all I care, but the kingdom is mine! Rood Bridge Park will no longer by under your control!" said Moss.

Elijah screamed. "NO IMANI! ARE YOU CRAZY!?" You can't do this!" cried Elijah.

"If I refuse we all be thrown into the forest. There is nothing out there for our children and they will all die. If we stay, we get to help our people. There is no choice." Said Imani. She then walked towards Elijah and whispered in his ear.

"Besides, I have a plan. Moss will be gone before we know it." Said Imani.

"Time is money! And I'm Money! Get a move on!" demanded Moss saying nonsense.

"Done! Take my crown." Said Imani.

"No. I would look ugly with that tiara of yours. What's next? Dress me in a tutu? OH! I get it! I get the Kingdom! Silly me. Of coarse my dear! Say hello to your new king! Slugs! Fetch me my long cloak!" demanded Moss.

Seconds later, Imani revealed the news to her people. "We are allowed to stay, but don't fret everyone! I know that Moss will stay here temporarily. It's only a matter of time." Said Imani.

She then turned around to Elijah.

"Get your guards ready for anything. I don't trust Moss. He can hurt somebody." Said Imani.

"Will do, but I still think it's a terrible idea. Why are we waiting for a boy and someone who hates us to aid us?" asked Elijah.

"There is something I need to tell you. I have promised to keep it a secret until due time, but now there is no choice. Long ago, a dear friend of ours made an antidote. One that can cure "Possession". Said Imani.

Elijah's eye's widened in surprise. "Will it work?" he asked.

"Only he knew. I want your guards to search the "his" old home. There should be blue prints on that antidote. But be careful. Moss should not suspect." Said Imani.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Joshua and Emmet were now walking in a beautiful part of the forest. There were hills as far as the eye could see and trees with ponds. Truly this place was paradise.

"Don't let your guard down kid. Even here, we are exposed." Said Joshua.

"This place is dangerous? How can it be?" asked Emmet as he had a butterfly on his finger tips.

"We are in the country of the Big Foot Clan. They are very protective of these lands. It took years for this meadow to blossom." Said Joshua.

Emmet nodded.

"Long ago, this beautiful place used to be one giant city. A messy metropolis of people and trash. The animals that lived there had to suffer and die because of men." Said Joshua.

"Your talking about the "old" world of olden days. When the world was so divided, violence and hatred were king." Said Emmet.

"Right. You know your history kid. But do you know how the olden days ended?" asked Joshua.

"My father used to tell me stories. There are many versions of how they ended. Some say it was a Zombie Apocalypse, an alien invasion which explains some of our friends in the forest like the Big Bug people, or a flood." Said Emmet.

"The Flood? That happened way before the olden days even began." Said Joshua.

"But wasn't there a man named Noah?" asked Emmet.

"Noah lived since the world was very young. The olden days didn't exist yet. The olden day's time period ended when fire fell from the heavens and destroyed all the evil in the world, or so they say." Said Joshua.

"Evil was destroyed? But how come there is still evil in this world?" asked Emmet.

"Oh? You don't know that? Oooh, someone was sleeping in History Class. After the end of the "Olden Days", all people came together and worked to make the Earth big and beautiful as it should have been in the days of the Garden of Eden." Said Joshua as he twisted himself in a circle theatrically.

"Then, if we are living in times of peace, why do we need to be careful?" asked Emmet.

"You forgot what happened to you in the river? Remember what you told me a few hours ago?" asked Joshua.

"Oh yeah." Said Emmet.

"Most of the animals who live in the forest like their space. And we don't want to bother them when they are home. In your case, you were dragged away. No worries there." Said Joshua.

Just then, they both heard faint music from afar.

"Well what do you know… we are getting close." Said Joshua with a grin.

The odd pair walked steadily into the forest and the deeper they got, they were getting closer and closer to the music. The forest was also changing too. Everything began to look swampy.

"We are at the Bayou! Behold Kid!" said Joshua excitedly.

Emmet then walked right into the middle of a joyous party. Swamp animals were all feasting and dancing to the music. A giant crocodile wearing overalls and a straw hat was dancing while he was fishing and on top of him were rabbits hopping with excitement.

There were toads, frogs, bugs and possums and raccoons dancing their cares away to the rhythm. This was just like Neon Village!

"Hey Joshua! I can see why you like this place!" said Emmet with glee.

"Yep! This place is the bomb!" cried Joshua.

"Joshua, over here!" called out a voice. Joshua turned and smiled. "Hey you guys!" he cried.

Joshua and Emmet walked towards a table with a young Sasquatch, a Moth Girl and a giant Fruit Bat.

"Emmet, these are my friends. Tiny the Big Foot, Lucy the Moth Girl and Cody the bat." Said Joshua.

"Hey! You brought a friend to join in on the party! Cool. Hope it's not past his bedtime." Said Tiny. He had soft brown fur all over him, had almost human features, minus the round nose he had, and his giant furry feet. He was wearing a vest made out of leaves, acorns and all of them were connected by spider weps.

"He's a little skinny ain't he." Said Cody as he stood up and observed Emmet. He then sniffed his head. Emmet felt slightly nervous around Cody. He was a literal giant bat with large ears, and two sharp fangs on his lips. But to the boy's surprise, Cody had a warm smile and friendly aura around him. He didn't look frightening at all.

"I can see that you and Joshua will get along great." Said Lucy with her eyes glowing. She stood up and observed Emmet. Lucy was covered in black fur that truly belonged to a moth. Her eyes were large and red as a pair of apples. Her hands were connected to his large wings that dragged on the floor like a dress. In fact, she looked like someone wearing a black dress with purple highlights all over her body. Like Cody, she was wearing a vest, made out of fall leaves and buttons that resembled raspberries and blackberries.

"She can see the future." Said Joshua.

"What?" asked Emmet.

"This is the reason why we are here. I need to talk to her." Said Joshua.

"And you come to right place. Let's go to my hut." Said Lucy.

The five friends went over to Lucy's tent which was large and full of vibrant colors.

"Now, my friends, normally I charge for people to come see me and get a glimpse of a future, but……. Since Joshua and I used to date, once, I can give him a session for free." Said Lucy with dreamy eyes.

"I don't remember dating you, but whatever. I'm not here for future seeing. I'm here to ask you a question." Said Joshua.

"Sure." Said Lucy with her wings folded. She looked very cute and cuddly with all the black feathery fur all over here.

Cody and Tiny sat next to Emmet and the boy was fighting the urge to pet them. They were large and furry. Not to mention cuddly. They pretty much looked like stuffed toys.

"It's my antidote. Is it still at… my old house?" asked Joshua.

Lucy glared at Joshua. "You told us to never mention your home again." Said Lucy.

"This time it's different. I need to know if my best creation is safe." Said Joshua.

Lucy closed her eyes and opened them. They were glowing very brightly.

She was about to speak, but was a little hesitant.

Joshua noticed right away. "What's going one! Is it safe! I don't want anyone to touch that!" said Joshua.

"MOSS!" cried Lucy.

"Moss?! Is he there?!" cried Joshua.

"No! I mean… no he's… eating a banana split with low fat whip cream? Who the heck does that?!" cried Lucy.

Everyone except Joshua began to laugh.

"Focus! Why are you seeing Moss?!" cried Joshua a little impatient.

"Your antidote is fine. Since it's related to Moss, well that explains why I saw him." Said Lucy.

"Good. It's my secret weapon you know. The antidote." Said Joshua.

"Why were you worried about that Joshua?" asked Emmet.

"Do you know what a Wendigo is?" asked Joshua.

"It's a monster that eats flesh and it's never happy." replied Emmet.

"Yeah, but do you know what it really is?" asked Joshua again.

The others felt a little uneasy. "He's a giant." Said Emmet.

Joshua cleared his throat. "Wendigo's are actually evil ghosts that have terrorized the forest for years. They existed since the olden days and today only a few remain." Said Joshua.

"Evil Ghosts?" asked Emmet.

"Those things were destroyed by so many brave warriors in the forest. My grandfather whacked one of those straight back to hell." Said Tiny.

"The Bat Family defeated many of them with our trusty sonar voices. It's our super power." Said Cody proudly.

"Moss is one of the last remaining Wendigo's out there. And he's actually the big one." Said Joshua.

"Then Moss is a ghost?" asked Emmet.

"Not really. Moss was once a human. However, the ghosts, they find someone already evil and they take ownership of their bodies. Little by little, they become dangerous killing machines." Said Lucy.

"Back in Rood Bridge Park, I created an antidote that will destroy the ghost within. It took me years, but I perfected it." Said Joshua.

"And you left that important thing back home?!" cried Emmet.

"I forgot it when I left that stupid village." Said Joshua.

"Then when I go back, I'll give it to you." Said Emmet.

"Sweet kid. Real sweet. But no. I don't need it." Said Joshua.

"I take it that you have your answer?" asked Lucy.

"I did. Thanks! At least it's safe." Said Joshua.

"Where are you guys going?" asked Tiny.

"To the field of Flowers. The kid here is looking for the red flower." Said Joshua. Emmet then briefly told them a little bit of what has happened in Rood Bridge.

"So Moss poisoned the well! How the heck did he do that?!" cried Cody.

"He has bugs as slaves. No doubt he sent one during the festival." Said Lucy.

"Say, why don't we all go with you to the field! It's better to have more friends cover you in case of something." Said Tiny.

"Are you sure guys? I wouldn't want to be a bother." Said Emmet.

"It's okay. We make a good team. All of us." Said Lucy.

Emmet quickly thanked everyone.

"I'll take you guys to our tents. You can sleep there for the night." Said Tiny as he led Emmet and Joshua out of Lucy's tent.

Cody was left alone with Lucy.

"Their gone! Good. Want to make out?" asked Cody.

"Not today Cody. I would love to have you over tonight, but there is something I'm telling you. And promise me you won't say anything to Joshua nor Emmet!" said Lucy.

"Girl, I'm your boyfriend! I can keep secrets!" said Cody.

"I lied." Said Lucy.

"What?" asked Cody.

"There was someone at Joshua's house. It was Elijah the guard and his men. They were looking at the blue prints. There's more. Moss is already in Rood Bridge Park." Said Lucy.

"Oh no. Then… what are we going to do?" asked Cody.

"We'll help them get to the field and get the medicine going. Joshua will be angry, but I saw something else. Something I never saw before." Said Lucy.

Cody smiled. "What did you see?" he asked.

"Something wonderful is going to happen. Something very sweet." Said Lucy.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Joshua, Emmet, Tiny, Lucy and Cody set out the following morning and got on a row boat that took the five friends into a lake. Emmet felt chills down his arms and legs in the morning fog of the lake. It was swampy and it reeked of overgrown plant life.

"Let's be a little careful here. Some of the animals here are grouchy when they wake up." Said Tiny.

"Please tell us you see good things in this river." Said Cody to Lucy.

"My vision of the future appears only when something truly good or bad happens. I can't say if this is going to be pleasant or bad." Said Lucy.

"I think we'll be fine. If Lucy can't see nothing, we are good." Said Joshua.

"Joshua, can I ask you a question?" asked Emmet.

Joshua nodded while he drank his fruit juice from his pocket. Emmet took a deep breath, preparing himself for anything.

"What happened at Rood Bridge Park to make you leave?" asked Emmet. He wanted to ask him since Neon Village, but he never had the chance. He needed to know why Joshua was against his home village. Deep down, he wanted to know if Joshua was friend or foe.

Everyone on the boat stood silent. Tiny, Cody and Lucy looked at one another then at Joshua for a long silence.

"That's my business kid. Whatever happened back at Rood Bridge Park, stays at Rood Bridge Park." Said Joshua with a sigh. He had no expression in his voice what so ever. He was rather cold.

Emmet nodded. "Right, I'm sorry. I was just curious." Said Emmet. He felt stupid for asking Joshua that question. He didn't want to offend him. Not while he was sacrificing his time to help Emmet on this adventure.

Just then, the five friends heard a loud explosion and the little row boat began to rock. The lake manifested waves that were large and water spilled all over everyone on board.

Lucy looked up. "I can't see the future here! I don't know what's going on!" cried Lucy.

"Something is not right!" cried Emmet.

"I think I know what's going on. It's Zakariak." Said Tiny.

"Zack who?" asked Emmet.

"Oh just some loser goblin who insists on taking over the forest. He's just a typical second rate villain." Said Joshua.

Just then, a large robot appeared out of nowhere. A Squid Robot. Everyone on the boat screamed, except for Joshua.

The Squid's metallic face opened it's beak, and Zakariak himself appeared before everyone.

"Joshua! And his loser friends! Welcome to my domain!" exclaimed the neatly dressed goblin. He was a tall skinny guy with a green suit, and a long top green and purple hat with smiley faces sewed on, and he had a long cane. Zakariak's face was white as snow, his eyes yellow and red and he also had long green hair.

"Did you get a haircut?" asked Joshua, hoping to piss of the goblin.

"Silence tree hugger! I'm perfection incarnate and I am feeling mighty beautiful today." Said Zakariak as he placed his hand on his chest like a diva at a fashion show.

"Please dude, let us pass." Said Tiny. Cody then joined in.

"We are on an important mission." Said Cody.

"He's not going to listen." Said Lucy.

"The Goth Girl is right! I am not going to listen. I'm going to destroy this bayou and claim it as my own." Said Zakariak theatrically as he danced around on his robot as if he won some sort of prize.

"Dude, we are in a hurry. Let us pass!" cried Joshua.

"Eh… no." said Zakariak. He then grabbed a small remote from his pocket and pressed the large red button. In an instant, Zakariak laughs with glee as his robot was about to sprang into action. However, the fool forgot to close the doors of his robot and he falls straight to the river.

"Help! I can't swim!" cried Zakariak.

"Loser! You should have closed your doors instead of putting flowers all over yourself." Said Joshua.

Emmet noticed that Tiny, Lucy and Cody didn't budge. Joshua didn't seem to care for the loser goblin. Emmet took a deep breath and dived into the river. He swam straight towards a panicked Zakariak.

"Grab on to me." He cried. "Thank you kid! Thank you!" cried Zakariak in a panic. The robot squid lost it's control and it was attacking the river by splashing and firing small fire bombs.

"Do something!" cried Tiny as Zakariak got on the boat.

"I don't have my remote genius! If I did, this would have been easy." Said Zakariak.

"Then I have a plan. We whack it!" cried Joshua.

"No! You'll do no such thing! You realize how much that robot cost!?" cried Zakariak.

"You should have used that money on a new suit!" said Joshua as he grabbed a few potions and threw it at the robot squid. The chemicals Joshua threw were acid and they melted deep within the robot. Tiny quickly made a high jump and smashed the robot's head.

Lucy and Cody both flew up into the sky and strikes the robot with their wings.

As for Emmet, he grabbed his long wooden staff and began to whack the robot on the tentacles. Zakariak watched in horror as his magnificent robot falls on the river, destroyed.

"Get it out of the water! The oils will do harm to the river!" cried Joshua.

The five friends quickly run up to the robot and push it out of the way. They then managed to push it towards dry land, where Zakariak arrived and hugs his creation.

"You will all pay for this humiliation." He said angrily.

"Then I saved you for nothing?! Be nice sir!" said Emmet.

"Zakariak does not know nice kid!" snapped back Zakariak.

"Woah! Screaming at kids now Zakariak? That's weak." Said Joshua.

"Well thank you for saving me, but still, my robot was my ticket to destroying the forest!" snapped the goblin.

"We're taking you in! You should be arrested for doing environmental harm!" said Tiny.

"Really?! You fools are not police nor park rangers! This forest will be mine someday! And I will take over the world!" said Zakariak.

Joshua shook his head. "Let's go back to the boats guys."

The five simply nodded and walked back to their row boat. Zakariak was not happy to see this.

"Ignoring me?! Me!? Well I warned ye all!" he said as he grabbed another remote and pressed the button.

"Okay, now what's happening?" said Joshua as the boat began to shake.

"I think he had a plan B." said Lucy.

"And your telling us now?!" cried Tiny.

"Lay off dude! Her powers have limits!" said Cody.

"I think it's right below us!" cried Emmet.

Nothing happened. Instead, the head of a robotic dinosaur appeared out of the water, and did nothing.

Zakariak stood there watching as the five friends stayed on the boat. A minute passed. Two minutes later. Everyone on the boat began to chuckle and cackle with delight. Joshua was screaming the word "BURN!" and the others were saying things like "Woah!" or "WOW".

Emmet didn't say anything. Zakariak's pale face was turning red as a cherry and he screamed.

"You will all pay for this! Someday the forest will be mine! And the Goblin will rise!" he screamed as he jumped in anger and walked away mumbling curses.

"Lunatic." Said Joshua.

"What's his deal?" asked Emmet.

"He's just a poor loser who once lived in Neon Village. His war and violent ways of thinking got him banished by Joshua years ago and he has declared revenge ever since." Said Tiny.

"He used to be chill until he became a pain in the Baboon's ass." Said Cody.

Emmet chuckled. "Baboon's what now?" he said, hoping for Cody to say it again.

"A Monkey's butt! It could be an Orangutan or a Capuchin. I don't care. Let's get out of this dump." Said Joshua.

"So, where to?" asked Emmet to Joshua, hoping to get an answer from him.

"We are going into a rather dangerous part of the woods. It's ruled by the Giant Apes. We should be very careful." Said Cody.

"The apes don't scare me." Said Joshua.

"But you forget, they all are the decentness of the great King Kong. They inherited his strength and ferocity." Said Tiny.

"King Kong? Did he really exist?" asked Emmet.

"He did. Back in the olden days. He was discovered in the early 30s, according to the legends." Said Tiny.

"He was said to be the early version of the Bigfoot." Said Joshua.

"So you're like him Tiny? Like Kong?" asked Emmet.

"No. I wish. But the Bigfoot Clan see him as an ancestor of sorts. He was the first recorded Giant Ape in History." Said Tiny.

"When he died, people forgot about him." Said Lucy.

"How was he discovered?" asked Emmet.

"It's a long story kid. It will take us three hours to tell you everything." Said Joshua.

"There have been so many legends on King Kong that it is impossible to keep track of all of them. Some even say King Kong was in a huge battle against a man who could jump very high, a little green big nosed Dinosaur, and a knight of a different region of the world." Said Cody.

"Oh, that's not really King Kong. That was Donkey Kong. He lived in the olden days too, but many claim he never existed." Said Tiny.

"Wow, your people have an interesting history. What about you Cody and Lucy? Do you guys have ancestors you look up to?" asked Emmet.

"There were three legends of awesome bats in the olden days. One was a little girl bat who lived with birds and united both species as one family. The second was about a silver winged bat that did the impossible to save his people. The last one is a little controversial. He lived in the olden days too, but most people claim he was not a bat, but rather a human dressed as one, saving the lives of people in the iron cities of the olden days. He even had a villain like Zakariak." Said Cody.

"The Moth people never really did have heroes to look up to. But we all are silent witnesses to historic events and have warned humanity many times. In the olden days, there were wars, catastrophes, murder to the animals and terrible things happened to children. It was a time when men raped the Earth and took everything from nature. The Moths have been warning brave souls over the years to help save the planet, but to no avail. Nowadays, since we live in times of peace, there is no need to warn people. But this event concerning Moss… I didn't see it coming." Said Lucy.

"What about you Emmet? What heroes do Humans like you have?" asked Tiny.

"Well we all look up to a king, but he's in Heaven with his Father." Said Emmet.

"You mean Jesus Christ." Said Joshua.

"Yeah! That's his name!" said Emmet.

"Who was he?" asked Cody to Emmet and Joshua with curiosity.

"Jesus was sent from Heaven to save Humanity. His blood was the payment for us all. It's said he was the only man in recorded history to be perfect in every way." Said Joshua.

"Perfect how?" asked Emmet.

Joshua looked at Emmet in surprise. But he decided to continue.

"He was not greedy. He never did any harm to the Earth. He loved and respected people of all walks of life. And there are people who still believe in him all over the world. Even the deepest regions of the Great Forest." Said Joshua.

He then added: "In fact, people say he was very chill that people wanted to be just like him. He was around way before the Olden Days." Said Joshua.

"Before? How do you know so much history Joshua?" asked Emmet.

The three friends dreaded that question.

"I told him! Long ago!" said Tiny.

Joshua spoke up. "No it wasn't. It was Tiana!"

Everyone turned to Joshua in surprise.

"Tiana?" asked Emmet.

Joshua took a deep breath. "She was a holy woman back in Rood Bridge. And she was my best friend." Said Joshua with a smile, holding his necklace.

Emmet wanted to ask more, until they heard a roar. The friends looked up and saw two giant apes fighting one another.

"This is it. We should all probably run for it!" said Cody.

The ape's fight was so ferocious that one of them fell backwards and was about to smash the boat.

Everyone jumped ship and the ape fell on the river!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Joshua and Emmet landed to shore with the others. Emmet felt the wet sand on his hands and he felt all mucky and dirty from the swamp. Joshua quickly grabbed Emmet's shoulders and pulled him towards himself, urging the boy to run.

The giant apes in front of them were fighting as if they were in a boxing match. The others quickly caught up to Joshua and Emmet and Cody broke the silence that felt like an eternity.

"We seriously need to get the heck out of here! Should we stay, the apes would smash up into flat fruits!"

"We seriously need Jesus right now!" Tiny.

"Everyone look!" cried Emmet. One of the apes punched the other smack dab in the face, and it's massive furry body was about to fall on everyone.

Lucy and Cody flew into the air and pushed Tiny out of the way.

Emmet was motionless. He stood there watching the ape slowly fall and right on him too! Joshua watched in horror.

"Kid! Get out of the way!" cried Joshua.

Emmet didn't do a thing. He just stood there doing nothing! Joshua ran up to Emmet in a really fast dash and pushed Emmet out of the way. The ape falls right on top of Joshua.

"Joshua!" cried the others. Emmet woke up to reality and screamed.

"Joshua! NO!" he cried.

The giant ape managed to get up and Joshua was flat on the ground. He weakly got up, spitting out some fur stuck on his lips.

"Joshua! How are you?!" cried Tiny.

"First of all, Oww. Second, the ape smelled like rotten fruit, and the third… WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU THINKING KID!?" cried Joshua.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to…" Emmet stopped speaking and noticed that the apes were taking their fight closer to the others.

"Let's run for our lives!" cried Lucy. Joshua turned around and screamed swear words.

"You blasted dog gone freaks of nature!"

"Joshua, think of the kid." Said Cody.

Everyone started to run, but Joshua was weak on the knees. Emmet turned to help him.

"Run!" he cried.

"Run? Seriously kid? My bones are aching because of the smash I just went through! I can't even move." Said Joshua. Emmet tried to help Joshua, but had to hold his nose.

Joshua smelled of rotten food, like vomit, and Joshua tried to move the best he could.

Cody, Tiny and Lucy quickly ran to Joshua and tried to help him move. "Geez you guys. You are treating me like a town drunk." Said Joshua.

"You did get high once. I remember when we found you naked in that weird tent with the weird Clay people. They morphed into weird stuff and…." Cody was saying until he was interrupted by Joshua.

"Woah woah! Why did you have to bring that up!" said Joshua angrily.

"Yeah, we promised not to talk about that." Said Tiny.

"Joshua was covered in clay all over, and we had to wash him thoroughly." Said Lucy to Emmet.

"Dude! Not to the kid! This is like rated R stuff." Said Tiny.

"I didn't hear anything." Said Emmet as they all walked ahead while the apes were left behind fighting.

As they walked helping Joshua, Cody let go. "I had it! I can't handle the smell!" said Cody.

"I know! It's awful!" said Tiny.

Lucy and Emmet also let go without saying a word and Joshua fell on a soft plant.

"Gee thanks fools." Said Joshua. Just then, the plant came to life and swallowed Joshua.

Everyone screamed. "Oh no! It's a giant Man Eating Plant!" cried Tiny.

The plant swallowed and belched. "Ah! Delicious! It's been ages since I had a hearty meal! For the past few days I have been eating nothing but flies and spiders!" said the plant with a grin.

"Give our friend back!" cried Emmet.

"Yeah! He did nothing to you!" said Cody.

"Excuse me! You guys were the ones who dropped him on me! It's your fault!" said the plant.

Then, in an instant, the Plant began to make gross noises and vomited. Emmet, Tiny, Cody and Lucy stood back as Joshua himself was now on the floor.

The plant was disgusted.

"What on Earth was that!" cried the plant with a horrid smirk on it's lips.

"Skunk Piss. Works wonders on greedy monsters." Said Joshua holding a little empty bottle.

The Plant began to make more noises and with all it's might, it ran into the woods with his little vine feet and ran away.

Joshua laid flat on the ground. "I'm so done with this journey." Said Joshua with his eyes wide.

"Joshua, we are close to the Grotto. Once we are there, you can bathe." Said Tiny.

"The Grotto? But that's where Unicorns drink. If anyone does something to their waters, they kill with their horns!" cried Joshua.

"Unicorns are dangerous? I thought they were gentle animals." Said Emmet.

"Oh no. They are lethal." Said Joshua.

"Then how about we go to the village just a few blocks away. It's called Nanohana." Said Tiny.

"Fine. Although I will need someone to help me walk all the way." Said Joshua.

"I'll help you." Said Emmet as he got close to him and held him on the side.

"It's my fault your hurt. Let me help." Said Emmet.

"Oh thanks kid! See guys! Take notes!" said Joshua.

Tiny, Cody and Lucy smiled. "Sure. Mr. Softy." Said Lucy.

Meanwhile, back at Rood Bridge Park, Elijah gave Imani the blueprints he needed. However, Imani realized that there was something really wrong.

"What is it?" asked Elijah.

"These blue prints…… there are ingredients that we don't have." Said Imani.

"What?! But… your highness." Said Elijah desperately.

"No worries. We don't have the ingredients, but we can get what we need in town." Said Imani.

"And I suppose you want me and my men to find them all?" said Elijah with a smile.

"Yes, but discreetly please. Moss must now know." Said Imani.

Elijah looked up and his eyes grew wide with fear. "What is it?" asked Imani as she turned around and gasped.

Moss himself was in the shadows, watching them and smiling. "You people are so inexperienced! Wendigos like myself have the ability to hide in darkness. It's in our blood." Said Moss.

"Moss, do you need something?" asked Imani, trying to test him.

"I know what you and pretty boy are plotting! You both are trying to change me and turn me into a cute and cuddly person." Said Moss as he walked around Elijah and Imani.

Elijah grabbed his sword and pointed it at Moss. Imani placed her hand on his shoulder.

"No. Don't do this." Said Imani.

Elijah shook his head. "Your majesty! He needs to die!" he said.

"Yes, kill me and shed Rood Bridge with blood! My blood! What will happen to the legacy of this peace loving village boy?! If you kill me, it will be recorded in the history books! For future generations, there will be those that will question how things were done here. Besides, you will prove you are a monster to the woman you love!" screamed Moss with glee.

"The woman I loved is dead!" cried Elijah.

Imani stood between Elijah and Moss. "Elijah, no!" she cried.

"Elijah yes!" sneered Moss.

"You want to ruin the lives we all worked so hard to build! Because of you, we lost so many friends and family! Because of you I lost my parents! Then my brother, then the woman I fell in love with! They are all gone!" cried Elijah with tears running down his cheeks.

"Don't do this! You'll be killed!" cried Imani.

"Listen to Imani boy! She knows all to well of my power! She's seen it when I crushed her father flat on his bed that stormy night! Yes, he was all alone reading a book when I came in. The poor old king didn't see it coming!" boasted Moss.

Imani turned around to face him. "How dare you! How dare you speak of my father like this!" cried Imani.

"Oooh! What are you going to do about it then bitch?" asked Moss.

Imani had enough. She then grabbed a small container in her pocket and threw it at Moss. He flinched and defended himself with his large arm. The container shattered in tiny pieces and Moss's arm began to burn.

Moss screamed in pain and Imani pulled Elijah with her. "We need to get out of here!" she screamed.

"I'll get you two for this! Rood Bridge will fall! I'll see to it that it does!" he bellowed.

Nanohana, the village was big and full of life. There were merchants and people walking down the stoned trails, similar to Rood Bridge Park. Emmet felt strangely at home in that place.

Joshua and his friends decided to rent a room in a small motel. Although getting a room was tough. Joshua's smell made the receptionist hold her nose. Because of this, Tiny and Cody had to share a room and Lucy was lucky to have one of her own. Joshua and Emmet were paired in a room as well, much to Emmet's displeasure.

As Joshua and Emmet got into the small compact room, Joshua began to strip off his jacket and shirt.

"Woah! A warning next time!" said Emmet covering his eyes. Joshua blinked and laughed.

"Relax. I'm just taking off my shirt. Besides, I'm going to take a bath. Be a man for once." Said Joshua.

"What do you mean for once?!" snapped Emmet turning to face Joshua. He then held his breath. He noticed that Joshua had a large tattoo on his back. It was a symbol Emmet once saw back home. It was the drawing of a hawk with two rings attached to it. Each ring had ancient symbols of an ancient language.

This was the symbol of the military force in Rood Bridge Park. Elijah wore a button of that same symbol on his jacket.

"You were in the military?" asked Emmet looking at the tattoo.

"What? Oh, you mean this old thing. I planned to have it removed soon. But tattoo removals cost a fortune. I'm saving up for that." Said Joshua.

"But… this is weird." Said Emmet.

"What's weird?" asked Joshua as he entered the small bathroom.

"You were in Rood Bridge Park's big army!" cried Emmet as he got into the bathroom. Joshua didn't feel comfortable. "Yo, a little privacy please? You'll get to take your bath after me. Close the door and we'll talk over the door." Said Joshua.

Emmet did as he was told and shut the door behind him. He stood there and observed Joshua's jacket. It looked strangely like a uniform. It did have one shoulder pad attached. And the sleeve had some sort of bandana.

"What happened to make you leave home?" asked Emmet.

"That ain't your business kid." Said Joshua.

"I'm just asking." Said Emmet as he went to the bed. He then realized it was only one bed.

"Gosh darn it! It's one bed." Said Emmet.

"And you just realized it now? Well it's not your fault. I should have seen that too." Said Joshua.

"Can't we switch rooms?" asked Emmet, thinking of his friends.

Joshua stepped outside the bathroom and he was wearing a Tye Dye shirt with an extra terrestrial being drawn to it holding out the sign for Peace and Long Life.

"I'll sleep on the floor. No big deal. Besides, Tiny and Cody are probably asleep right about now. If you want, you could go to Lucy, but she's a little…. Picky when it comes to sleepovers." Said Joshua.

Emmet laid flat on the bed. "Joshua, I'm your friend now right? I should at least know more about you." Said Emmet.

Joshua shook his head and fell on the bed with his arms folded.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I'm a little homesick." Said Emmet.

Joshua looked at Emmet curiously. "Why did you accept to go in the forest in the first place anyway? You know your limits as a kid in the deep dangerous forest. Why didn't you say No to Imani?" asked Joshua.

"Because I care! Kids my age are dying and they need help!" said Emmet.

"Is that what you truly believe in? Or because Imani told you to do it?" asked Joshua.

"I did because….." Emmet stopped. He realized there was something off. Did he really go into the forest just to please his life long hero, Imani? Or to prove himself? For the first time ever, Emmet didn't know what to say.

He sat on the side of the bed thinking long and hard. He felt like he was losing something important to him. His cause, and his purpose was finally in question. While he was thinking hard, Joshua got close to Emmet and sniffed him.

"Geez! Your reek. You need a bath too." said Joshua .

Emmet nodded and slowly walked to the bathroom. He saw the tub and filled it with fresh warm water. He was surprised to see the tub had indoor plumbing like back home. Most villages didn't have that for what he had seen. Emmet let out a huge sigh, and stripped off his clothes. He got himself in the tub, soaking his body into a warm bliss. He stayed there for a moment and didn't think. He took this time for himself. He wanted to take time for himself.

After a while, he got out of the tub, dried himself with a towel and got out a fresh new blue hoodie from his bag. He then looked at himself in the mirror and saw his reflection for the first time since he left home. Looking back right at him was a mere boy of ten. He was beautiful brown skin, dark curly hair, and warm features on his face. He smiled and admired himself. After he finished brushing his teeth, he stepped outside to see Joshua sitting on the bed with his arms crossed.

"Well… it's been like a few minutes and you didn't even answer me." Said Joshua.

Emmet was about to answer to Joshua, until he felt pain in his chest. A deep pain. It was as if he lost someone important to him. Emmet felt crestfallen when he tried to remember what exactly he wanted to say to Joshua. But he couldn't do it. He was looking back at his reflection. It was all very true. He was just a mere boy.

Emmet began to cry. Large tears rolled down his cheeks as he sobbed and took deep breaths. While Emmet was crying, Joshua got out a fresh looking bag and got out their supper.

"I brought salads. I'm a vegan. I suppose you are too?" asked Joshua.

"I don't even now if I'm vegan or not." Said Emmet through his tears.

"Was it something I said?" asked Joshua, showing concern. Emmet noticed this. "Your right Joshua! I don't really know what I was thinking!" cried Emmet.

"I did this because I wanted to please Imani. I wanted to prove that I was useful! I wanted to do something my parents would have done! I don't know! I'm lost and confused! I really don't know!" cried Emmet as he broke down in tears. Joshua sat there and patted Emmet on the back.

"I should never have asked you that. I'm stupid." Said Joshua.

"No your not! You're a hero for crying out loud! You had it all! As a soldier for Imani, you probably got paid a lot and maybe you had the rich life!" said Emmet through his tears.

"So it's a yes then?" asked Joshua. Emmet screamed. "Yes! I don't know! Sorry! I mean no!" cried Emmet.

Joshua smiled, but not with a bad intention. He was smiling "warmly." Joshua placed his hand on Emmet's head and squeezed it softly. Emmet felt relaxed with Joshua's head massage. After that, Joshua got his jacket and showed it to Emmet.

The thing reeked as if something died, but Emmet couldn't even smell it. Not with all the tears he had rolling down on his cheeks.

"I was about your age when me and my brother enlisted to serve Imani's army." Said Joshua, now responding to Emmet's questions.

Emmet stood up and listened to Joshua intently.

"At the time, Imani was still a princess. Her father, the King, was falling ill, until finally, three days after I was in, he passed away. Imani became Queen and me and my brother became her guards." Joshua began to stroke his chin softly.

"At the time, Rood Bridge Park was dealing with a crisis similar to today. Moss was declaring war on the village. Rumors spread that he killed the king, or that he poisoned him with tea. No one knew. One thing was for certain: Moss was the bad guy hell bent on taking over Rood Bridge Park and that he was to be killed by us. Moss had armies of large insects that followed his every command. Me and my brother rose to the highest ranks. Eventually, I became Captain of the Royal Guard."

Emmet stood up with awe at Joshua's story. He continued. "As Captain of the Guard, I had the ability to command armies at will and to cause destruction where ever I wanted. But despite my position, I never once abused that power. I always defended the weak and protected our loved ones. But I had no family at the time. I was a lonely man with no purpose. My father abandoned me and my brother in the woods after my mother died and we were rescued by the Big Foot Clan. Eventually, I ended up in Rood Bridge Park

During those years as Captain, I then had the privilege of getting help when ever I was hurt in battle. And that was when I met….. her."

Joshua then folded his arms and smiled warmly again.

"She was the most beautiful angel I ever met. She was tall, graceful and full of vibrant energy. She was a nun. Her name was Tiana. She and I met so many times in dances, and in the hospital room when ever she treated my wounds.

I loved her deeply. When she and I wanted to get together, there was a lot of complications. As a nun, she was forbidden to be with me, but we twisted things up and eventually she became my wife."

Joshua rolled his eyes. "I was so crazy. So was she." He said softly. Emmet nodded he listened to Joshua's story.

"Shortly after we married, we wanted to have a baby. But Tiana suffered a miscarriage. We didn't want to risk again, and we decided to just be by ourselves for the time being. However, terrible things began to happen in the village.

A devastating outbreak occurred, and a lot of people were getting sick. Similar to what's happening today. There was a terrible death count in Rood Bridge Park, and my Tiana sadly got sick and I did everything in my power to help her. I paid for the best doctors and for the best medicine, but nothing I did help cure her. I then promised Tiana I would be with her no mater what. However, something awful happened yet again. And worse.

Moss came back to Rood Bridge Park, and with an even larger army of bugs. I fought with my brother by my side fighting for our families, all under the command of Imani. In the end, Moss runs away and I got to the hospital where Tiana was, hoping to spend more time with her."

Joshua began to force tears back, but instead rolled down his cheeks. Emmet never saw this side of Joshua before. He was breaking down too. "Tiana passed away shortly before I arrived. I was devastated." Said Joshua, with his voice breaking.

"I buried her alongside her parents and… ran away from Rood Bridge Park. I blamed Imani for everything and I took it out on the world. Neon Village made me forgot about all that. All this happened ten years ago." Said Joshua.

"I wasn't even born yet." Said Emmet.

"There you have it kid. My whole sad history in Rood Bridge Park, and why I don't want to go back." Said Joshua wiping away his tears.

Emmet placed his hand on Joshua's back. "When my parents died, I felt like that was the end of the world for me. I was alone, scared, and I didn't know what to do. I then thought of keeping the shop open and with the little money I made, I used it for food and nothing else." Said Emmet.

Joshua looked at Emmet with his eyes all wet with tears.

"I'm so sorry about Tiana." Said Emmet softly. Joshua sniffed loudly. "Its alright kid. It's been ten years already, and I'm still weeping over her." Said Joshua.

"There's nothing wrong with that. I'll be weeping for my parents until the day I die." Said Emmet.

Joshua grabbed a tissue box on the counter and blew his nose. Emmet placed his head on Joshua's shoulder. "Thank you for watching over me Joshua. If you like, just help me get the flower, then you can stay in Neon Village. You don't have to go back to Rood Bridge." Said Emmet.

"And let you go alone?! No way. And besides, you can't live by yourself! You've been working in the family shop all by yourself and with no one else? That's snake poop!" said Joshua.

Emmet smiled. He really did like Joshua. He saw his good qualities and his soft side. He trusted him now. In fact, he grew to love him.

Joshua held Emmet's hands. "Emmet, can I be your father?" asked Joshua softly. Emmet began to cry. "Yes! I would love that!" cried Emmet as he broke in tears. Joshua and Emmet hugged each other tightly. It was now official. Joshua was now Emmet's father. And Emmet was his son. An unexpected family was born that night. One that would ignite the stars to shine ever so brightly in the deep dark blue sky.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The following morning, Lucy woke up with a big smile on her face. She knew why she was thrilled. She saw Joshua and Emmet become a family in her visions. She left her room and saw them both waiting for everyone else on a bench.

"So, what I saw in the future really did happen." Said Lucy. Joshua observed the moth. "You. You knew this was going to happen?" he asked.

"I saw that you were going to be a father. And he was going to be your son. But that was all I saw." Said Lucy.

"Then what's going to happen to Rood Bridge Park?" asked Emmet.

Lucy closed her eyes. She was overconfident. "I know good things will happen." She said. However, her face was changing. It was first a smile, then a slight frown. Then she gritted her teeth very hard and then she screamed with her eyes wide open, and they were glowing red!

"Lucy!" screamed Joshua. Emmet helped her up a little. "Lucy?!" he cried.

"Oh my gosh! Friends! It was terrible! Terrible!" she cried.

"What did you see?" asked Joshua.

"It's fire! The village was on fire!" she cried as she began to sob. "Oh no…." said Emmet.

Cody and Tiny came from their room to find Lucy with Emmet. "Lucy! We heard screaming. Is everything okay?!" cried Tiny.

"No time to explain! Joshua, Emmet, you must go and find the flower! It's the only way to save Rood Bridge Park! Hurry!" she cried.

"Dad!" cried Emmet. Joshua nodded. "We'll save your hometown! Let's go son!" cried Joshua. Emmet smiled and hugged Joshua tightly. They then turned to their friends.

"Sorry guys! But Rood Bridge needs us. Please help Lucy." Said Emmet.

"Son? Dad? Your prediction came true Lucy?!" cried Cody.

"Of course it came true! I'm the daughter of the Mothman!" said Lucy proudly.

"And she's back to being the diva." Said Tiny.

Joshua and Emmet continued on their journey by passing through Nanohana's gate and close to Unicorn Grotto.

"When we get to that place, don't even consider touching the Unicorns. They are snobby creatures with a strong sense of entitlement. And they are fierce as Mountain Lions. Steer clear." Said Joshua.

"Yes Dad." Said Emmet. He felt strange calling Joshua his "Dad", but at the same time, it was welcoming and very exciting.

"Geez, I so need to get used to this." Said Joshua.

"Have you ever met a unicorn before?" asked Emmet in wonder, breaking Joshua's thoughts.

"A long time ago. Tiana and I went to the Grotto to help heal wounded soldiers. The Unicorns were there to help, although some of them were anxious. She even managed to help a female unicorn give birth to a baby." Said Joshua.

"Wow. She did?" asked Emmet.

"Yeah. She wasn't afraid of anything. She was a total bad ass when it came to helping people and forest friends." Said Joshua.

He then turned to Emmet and asked out of the blue. "What was your old man like? Well, your biological dad." Said Joshua.

"He was sweet, gentle and everyone loved him. He taught me a lot of things." Said Emmet.

"Oh yeah. You told me some time ago." Said Joshua.

"He and Mom were always smiling. Never fighting, never showing anger. They were always together. Hey, I remember you told me you met them before." Said Emmet.

"Shaka and Ramah were actually close friends of Tiana. She introduced me to them when I was wounded. It was your father who gave me a massage and cured me. I rarely talked to them because of my busy schedule, but Tiana was always there with them." Said Joshua.

"Wow. What a small world." Said Emmet.

"Yeah. Who knew you were going to find me." Said Joshua with a smile.

Just then, both father and son heard a noise coming from up ahead. It was the sound of two swords striking one another.

"Swordsmen?" asked Emmet.

"No. Unicorns." Said Joshua with a whisper. "It's probably mating season. Male unicorns fight for the affection of the females. Let's be careful." Said Joshua.

As they walked slowly, they managed to see the two male unicorns. They were both large and with long horns. One of the them was grey with black spots while the other had the patterns of a Zebra, but with red stripes.

"She was looking at me! Me you bozo!" screamed the unicorn with the red stripes.

"She was admiring my horn and my glorious spots! No way Amalthea would look at a loser like you." Said the unicorn with the black spots. They both neighed thunderously and fought with their horns like swordsmen.

Amalthea, the female unicorn was watching nearby with a face of disgust. She was very elegant with a large golden horn and purple hair. She was white but with glitter all over her. She was NOT impressed. She shook her head in disapproval.

"You two are acting like children! I'm not even interested in a relationship either." She said angrily. The two unicorns weren't listening. They kept on fighting like savages.

"Men." She snorted. Joshua stepped ahead with Emmet.

"Still single Amalthea? You never change." Said Joshua with a whisper.

Amalthea turned and smiled with wide eyes. "Joshi!?Joshi! Oh my gosh! It's been like forever!" she said as she walked up to Joshua and Emmet. They both stood up and Emmet couldn't take his eyes away from the two male unicorns who were still at it with their fight.

"Ignore those losers. They are fighting for me as if I were some sort of prize. I hate that. Anyway, it's good to see you again after so long. And who is this?" asked Amalthea as she sniffed at Emmet's hair. Emmet chuckled as the Unicorn observed him with curiosity.

"This is Emmet. He's my son. I adopted him." Said Joshua hugging Emmet tightly.

"Really? That's wonderful! You won't be lonely no more friend. Yet something about this boy is familiar… boy, are you related to Shaka and Ramah by any chance?" Said Amalthea.

"Yes. They were my Parents." Said Emmet.

"Shaka and Ramah's son!? No wonder your face looked familiar." Said Amalthea.

"You knew my parents?" asked Emmet.

"Knew them? I allowed your mother to ride on me when she needed to heal people! That was so long ago!" said Amalthea.

"Sorry to cut things short, but we are in a hurry. We need to get to the flower fields." Said Joshua.

"Why the hurry? You look nervous." Said Amalthea.

"It's Moss. He poisoned the water wells in Rood Bridge." Said Emmet.

"Moss!? That dreadful creature! Well then, let's go!" cried Amalthea. She then allowed Emmet and Joshua to ride on her. In an instant, Amalthea took them both into the grotto with incredible speed.

The Grotto was a large lair full of diamonds of many colors, a small water fall with relaxing music played by elves with their flutes and harps, and little furry creatures living there. As they reached the end of the grotto, the unicorn stopped on her tracks.

"What's up?" asked Joshua.

"There is something dangerous up ahead." Said Amalthea.

Emmet then felt something in his bones. A feeling of dread.

"If I were you two, I would stay here until nightfall. I don't think it's safe to go any further." Said Amalthea.

Joshua and Emmet were about to agree with her when suddenly they heard a loud explosion. Amalthea panics and drops Joshua and Emmet on the ground.

"NO! What is this?!" she cried.

Out of the forest clearing came a large creature. It had a large mouth with ultra sharp teeth, like more than hundred; it had scars on it's snout and had these yellow and red eyes. It had the body of a Tyrannosaur and the horns of a Carnatorus. It harbored large wings and let out a terrifying growl.

It was a beast that literally came from the bottomless pits of limbo. A well known creature thought to have been extinct for thousands of years. It was a giant fire breathing dragon!

Amalthea let out a loud neigh. "Dragons have no place in the grotto!" she screamed.

"Emmet run!" cried Joshua. The Dragon then spat fire straight at Joshua. Amalthea quickly defends him using her horn. She unleashed a force field that shielded Joshua and Amalthea from the fire.

In no time at all, other unicorns came out of the grotto and charged against the dragon.

The dragon roared very loudly and spat fire at the forest. Joshua then pulls Emmet's hand. "We have to run!" he cried. They both began to run but only to make a shocking discovery. There were three more dragons in the forest, and the were hungry.

"What are dragons doing here?!" cried one unicorn.

"Moss! It had to have been him! Only he can summons those devils!" cried one unicorn.

Amalthea then ran towards Joshua and Emmet. "Get on me! I can get you guys out of here." She cried.

Joshua and Emmet get on her and run into the forest. One of the dragons notice and runs right after them.

"Oh no! Guys!" cried Emmet.

"Not on my watch." Said Joshua. He reaches for a vial in his jacket and throws it at the dragon. The vial shatters and unleashes a powerful green smoke. The smoke was to temporarily blind it. But to Joshua's horror, the dragon was immune to powerful smoke.

"Are you #$%@ kidding me!" cried Joshua in anger.

"Allow me Dad!" said Emmet. He grabbed his staff and closed his eyes. He began to whisper a few nonsense words.

"A Sante Sana. Squash Banana. Wewe ndugu mimi hapana."

His staff began to glow yellow and he began to wave his staff. Then, a small cloud appeared out of nowhere and a small thunderbolt was unleashed.

It struck the dragon, but nothing happened. Amalthea and the dragon stopped the chase and the dragon stood there waiting for something to happen.

The dragon couched and scratched it's snout. Amalthea was waiting for something too.

"Well… what now?" asked Amalthea.

"I think something ultra epic! Right!?" asked Joshua.

Emmet's cheeks turned red and turned around. "That was actually all of it." He whispers.

"What!" screamed Joshua. The dragon heard this and began to chuckle.

"Oh crud!" cried Amalthea as she continued to run. The dragon chased after them and it looked as if it was smiling.

"I got you now!" it cried with a booming voice.

"It can talk!?" cried Joshua.

"Of coarse it talks! We all talk in this forest!" cried Amalthea.

The dragon then stopped chasing them and turned around to leave.

Joshua began to laugh. "It gave up! We're saved!" he cried with joy.

"Dad…." He said pointing forward. Amalthea also stopped. Joshua looked and tried not to scream.

Sleeping right in front of them and on the road was a giant feathered snake. It was snoring loudly and peacefully. "It's a Quetzalcoatl. Q for short." Whispered Amalthea.

"A Q? But don't those things live in ancient ruins?" whispered Joshua fiercely.

"Moss could have sent it too." Said Emmet.

"Unlikely. Quetzalcoatles and Wendigos don't get along. They are both predators that love the taste of blood." Whispered Amalthea.

"In any case, we should be very careful." Whispered Joshua. Amalthea tip toed around, trying not to wake up Quetzalcoatl. The snoring of the creature suggested that it could have eaten something large and it decided to sleep on the road.

As Amalthea finally did get around, they stop short. "What now?" asked Joshua as he looked and gasped.

In front of them was a baby Quetzalcoatl, eating leftovers. It looked up with it's cute big eyes, but with red markings on it's snout.

Emmet felt like he was about to puke. The baby was a fierce predator like it's parent.

"Oh snap." Said Amalthea. The baby made a cute sound and in an instant, the parent woke up.

"Run!" cried Joshua.

Amalthea ran and the large Quetzalcoatl made a terrifying noise.

"I can't believe people used to worship that thing!" cried Joshua.

"A sante sana, squash banana….." Emmet began to chant.

"Emmet! You'll just piss him off even more!" cried Joshua.

The same cloud appeared and so did the thunder bolt only this time, it did stop the serpent and it panicked.

"What just happened?" asked Joshua.

"Of coarse! Quetzalcoatls are afraid of lightning!" cried Amalthea with a thrill.

"Of coarse." Said Joshua shaking his head proudly. Emmet smiled. He actually did an awesome thing back there.

Amalthea drops Joshua and Emmet off in a clearing that was tranquil and safe.

"From here on out, the field is only two minutes away. There is nothing that can harm you here." Said Amalthea.

"Thanks Amalthea. It was nice to meet you." Said Emmet as Amalthea smiled and galloped away into the woods.

"She'll be fine. She has battled dragons for a long time." Said Joshua.

"Hey Dad, what were Dragons doing in the Grotto?" asked Emmet.

Joshua shrugged. "I don't know. I want to believe that the dragons were just there passing by, but I know I'm wrong." Said Joshua.

"Moss. Could he have done this?" asked Emmet.

"Who else?" said Joshua.

As they continued walking, they finally reached the flower field. Emmet smiled with glee as he saw the field with flowers of many colors as far as the eye could see. The scenery was tranquil and full of safety. Beyond the hills were deer, rabbits, and skunks frolicking in the fields of flowers.

"This looks so peaceful." Said Emmet.

"Tiana and I used to meet up here in the field when ever we wanted to be alone." Said Joshua with a smile.

Emmet nodded as he saw Joshua holding back a few tears. "It's a bug. It got into my eyes." Said Joshua.

The two kept walking in the fields, feeling the cool breeze on their faces and the warmth of the sun at the same time. Eventually, they at last found the red flower. It was in a small bed with a few more growing.

Joshua and Emmet were sure to pick up one that looked ripe enough. "This one is good if we are to make the medicine. If I were you, I would take a few extra in case." Said Joshua.

"But what if they wilt?" asked Emmet.

"Even if the flowers dry up, they would still work." Said Joshua.

Emmet nodded to Joshua's suggestion and put a few of the red flowers in his small pocket.

Just then, they heard a faint noise that shouldn't even be in the flower field. The deer, the skunks and the bunnies ran quickly to hide. Joshua rose up and froze. He got down and pulled Emmet with him.

"Lay low." Said Joshua.

"What?" asked Emmet silently.

"Quiet son. Lay low, stay quiet and follow me. I'll explain later." Said Joshua.

Emmet did as he was told and the sound was getting closer and closer. They heard a faint growl and a hiss.

Joshua looked up a little and got his head down in the field.

"I guess we'll have to stay a while." Said Joshua.

"Why? What's wrong?" asked Emmet.

"Don't look now, but a Jersey Devil is in the flower field." Said Joshua.

"What?" asked Emmet in fright.

"Yes. But this is wrong. Jersey Devils live in the east, close to the lairs of the dragons and the goblins. These animals can't stand flowers. Why it is here I don't know. But we are in danger. If the animal looks at us, we are dead." Said Joshua grimly.

Emmet understood the power of the wicked Jersey Devils. Those creatures had the body of a lion, the face of a goat with large horns, wings of a dragon, the tail of a snake or rat, and like the dragon, they spat fire. The worst part of the Jersey Devils was the fact that they had sharp teeth and they can fly up to 80 miles per hour. Even on land, they can run as fast as they can to catch their prey. The animals have been hunted down for generations, and banished to the outside realm of the forests. However, if there was one here, then it could only mean one thing. Moss.

Moss had the power to control the large carnivores bugs, and he can even control creatures with his charisma and persuasion. Emmet began to sweat hard as the animal got closer to where they were.

Joshua grabbed a few vials from his pocket and looked at Emmet.

"Emmet, listen to me. I'm going to throw some acid at the animal. When I do, run for your life and don't look back. Go to Rood Bridge and save your people." Said Joshua.

"Dad…. No." said Emmet.

"Do it!" cried Joshua. He got up and threw the vials at the Jersey Devil. The animal began to shriek in pain as the acid burned through it's skin. Emmet began to run and Joshua charged the beast with a punch.

The Jersey Devil rose up and snarled. "Come and get me you over glorified gargoyle!" cried Joshua.

The Jersey Devil then began to speak in a deep yet sinister voice. "Where's the boy?! Lord Moss would love to have him over for dinner." Said the monster.

"Oh no invite for me? What a bummer because I really like to crash parties!" cried Joshua as he threw more vials.

The creature dodged them and swing it's tail at Joshua. He falls and the creature charges towards him. Joshua grabs the Jersey Devil by he horns and tries to push him back.

"Ha! Not so smart now huh?" asked Joshua with a smile of victory.

"You are an idiot. I am half dragon. I can melt your face into bones!" it snarled as it's mouth began to glow orange.

Joshua lets the animal go and runs. The Jersey Devil was about to spit it's fire until a wooden staff hits it's head. The Jersey Devil turns around to see Emmet with his staff.

"Be gone ye demon from hell! The flower fields are holy ground!" cried Emmet.

The Jersey Devil began to smile with it's terrifying sharp teeth. "You believe you're a saint? Lord Moss granted me immunity! All thanks to his powers he gave me back in Rood Bridge!" said the Jersey Devil.

"What?" asked Emmet.

"Oh you don't know child? Moss took over Rood Bridge Park! Yon precious Queen Imani is in prison for treason and so are all the other sick children! Come tomorrow evening, Lord Moss will unleash one final poison! The Death Cloud. Once he unleashed this poison to Rood Bridge, it will melt all the bones off the people in Rood Bridge! No one will stand a chance! Tomorrow Rood Bridge. Then the day after, the world!" sneered the animal.

Just then, the Jersey Devil began to shriek in pain. A vial was thrown at it's face and unleashed a very bad odor.

"It's called Le Skunk! Le perfume!" said Joshua in a very bad French accent. The Jersey Devil snorted and flew away into the sky.

"Emmet, are you okay buddy!" cried Joshua.

"I'm fine Dad. What did you do?" asked Emmet with a smile.

"Skunk stench. Scares off any scary animal." Said Joshua.

"We don't have time. Did you hear what that thing said?" asked Emmet.

"Yeah. Hard to believe something scary would come out of nowhere." Said Joshua.

"I meant home. Rood Bridge." Said Emmet.

"Oh yeah! That too." Said Joshua.

"We really need to get going Dad! We got the flower right?" asked Emmet.

"Slow down son. To get to Rood Bridge, it's going to take us days to get there. It did take a while for you and I to reach this flower field in the first place." Said Joshua.

"Then what do we do?" asked Emmet, with sweat rolling down his head.

"Let's just think a little. Think what we can do right now and what our options are." Said Joshua.

"No…. Imani was counting on me… we can't let her down…" said Emmet, losing his grip little by little. Joshua sensed how uneasy his son was and quickly walked up to him.

"Emmet, this is out of our control now." Said Joshua.

Emmet was shaking. He felt nervous, and cold. This anxiety he was feeling was hurting him very deeply. Emmet felt like he was letting a lot of people down.

He looked up at Joshua, then at the sky. It was getting dark and time was something Emmet didn't' have at the moment.

In an instant, Emmet then broke down in tears. He fell on his knees and started to cry. "I'm a failure…" he managed to say.

Joshua stood there motionless for a long time while Emmet sobbed. The sun then began to set.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Emmet cried for a very long time on the grass. He felt that he failed his mission. His only mission to help his village. Emmet felt like he let down everyone he knew. He imagined Imani not knowing what to do with a lot of sick children back home, Captain Elijah struggling to get everyone in peace. He imagined his parents. What they would have done. Then he imagined Joshua.

At the thought of Joshua, Emmet opened his eyes and saw Joshua starting a small fire with logs and rocks to block the flames. Not only that, but Emmet realized they were not at the flower field at all. They were close to a lake that was nearby. Joshua was playing a small guitar he found, and he had a soft smile to his face.

"I carried you while you were crying your heart out. Your welcome." Said Joshua as he was playing a small guitar.

"You carried me? I didn't notice." Said Emmet.

"You were crying. Of coarse you didn't see me. Or care for that matter." Said Joshua.

"Sorry Dad. I'm just sad. I feel like I let down everyone." Said Emmet.

"That's pretty stupid." Said Joshua.

"What? What do mean by that?" cried Emmet.

"You didn't let everyone down. You did your best. It was Moss's great idea to attack your village. Not yours. No one expected this to happen." Said Joshua.

"But…." Emmet was about to say.

"No buts! Bad things happen. But I get you. I felt like that when Tiana passed away. I felt like the world ended for me. But I'm talking about my wife. Not about strangers. You are worried for people that don't seem to notice you or even know you exist. I bet you that most of the people in Rood Bridge Park have no idea that a kid went out into the scary forest to bring back medicine for their kids. Imagine their surprise when they learn about that when you go back." Said Joshua.

Emmet looked up at the sky and closed his eyes to exhale.

"Your Father would have been proud of you." Said Joshua as he played his little guitar.

"My father? I don't know." Said Emmet.

"You did your best. And we are not defeated just yet. You and I are still standing. We are both alive and breathing clean air that is clean. Moss probably thinks we are both dead by now. He's probably sitting on his throne drinking expensive wine. Sadly for the loser, we are both alive and well." Said Joshua.

"But Dad…. Moss is going to…. Kill everyone!" cried Emmet.

"So said the Jersey Devil. Those animals boast and lie about things that don't happen at all. Moss might be doing something, but tomorrow morning is way to sudden. Moss likes to think ahead and plan things. He just doesn't do things that happen right away." Said Joshua.

"You sure?" asked Emmet.

"You forget, I was once Captain of the Guard. I fought Moss before. He's a warlord who does things in good time. Attacking the village like this is way to sudden and unexpected. So not his style." Said Joshua.

Emmet felt relief to hear Joshua say that, yet he was still worried.

"I might know a way to get back to Rood Bridge Park in about a few hours." Said Joshua.

"Really?" asked Emmet.

"Not far from here, there is a river that can actually take us close to Rood Bridge Park. The rapids are fierce and it will a bumpy ride. We also need to beware of other animals that live there, but it's alright." Said Joshua.

"Wow. You know your way here." Said Emmet.

"I used to trek this terrain with my men a long time ago man. This place is like home to me." Said Joshua.

"Do you miss being Captain of the guard?" asked Emmet.

"Nope. I hated that job. Too much battle planning, unhappy guards sulking about their armor or about the journey, the battles where people die, not to mention the horrible way we killed our enemies… not my proudest moment." Said Joshua.

"Have you killed anyone before?" asked Emmet.

Joshua stopped playing his guitar and let out a heavy sigh.

"Sadly, I killed two souls." Said Joshua.

Emmet sat next to Joshua. He wanted to learn more about his foster Dad.

"The first one was one of my own men. I learned he violated a young woman and killed her husband. When I had him in chains, I shot him as an example to the other men so they wouldn't abuse their status as soldiers. It was the first person I ever killed, and I sadly had no regret ending that fool. But, there were days where I felt that locking him up would have been a better option." Said Joshua.

Emmet nodded as he laid his head on Joshua's shoulder.

"The second person I killed was an assassin who tried to kill Imani back in the village. I executed him by piercing a spear on his chest. After he died, I learned that the assassin was a young man who came from a different village, who was obsessed over Imani. He wanted her for himself." Said Joshua.

"The people you killed… they were evil." Said Emmet.

"The first person was. The second was someone with problems. They may have been people who were bad, but killing them was wrong. Those were some of the reasons why I stopped being the Captain. People even thought I was heartless." Said Joshua.

Emmet didn't move away from Joshua. He stayed on his shoulder the whole time. "My father used to tell me that when a soul feels guilty for something he did, that makes him human. It's okay to feel guilty from time to time." Said Emmet.

"Shaka was right. In fact, it was he who told me to change my coarse." Said Joshua.

Emmet stood up. "Really?"

"On the day Tiana died, Shaka came to me and asked me what was I going to do next. When I told him how sad I was, and the guilt, he told me that I had to right to change my life and live the way I want. His words inspired me. So, on that same day, I threw away my medal of Captain, gave it to my brother, Elijah, and I left home." Said Joshua.

"Elijah? He's your brother?" asked Emmet.

"Yep. He's a better captain than I was." Said Joshua.

Emmet then heard a small squeaking noise and noticed field mice scurrying on the ground.

"Cute. They are probably looking for their winter supplies." Said Joshua.

Emmet yawned and rested his head on Joshua's shoulder.

"Dad….. I'm afraid." He said softly.

"Then don't be. I know! Why not sing a song? That used to cheer me up when I was a kid." Said Joshua.

"What song should I sing? I know nothing of songs and ballads." Said Emmet.

"I remember that your father used to sing this song once in a while. When I first met him in a camp, he was singing this song…. Something about… creation." Said Joshua.

Emmet realized what Joshua was talking about. "I know what you mean. It was my father's favorite song. He used to sing it to me at night." Said Emmet.

"Why don't you sing it? I know the melody." Said Joshua.

Emmet smiled. "Sure."

"Stars" by Skillet

You spoke a word and life began. Told oceans where to start and where to end. You sent in motion time and space. Still you come, and you call to me by name.

Still you come and you call to me by name. If you can hold the stars in place

You can hold my heart the same

Whenever I fall away

Whenever I start to break

So here I am, lifting up my heart

To the one who holds the stars……

Emmet sang softly as Joshua played his guitar. The field mice stopped to listen to the tune. Badgers came out of their hiding places to listen. Even the fishes in the lake seemed to have taken interest.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Joshua and Emmet were both asleep until the sun began to rise. Joshua was the first to wake up. He had Emmet in his arms and quietly stood up to prevent his son from waking up. His "son." Joshua shook his head with a smile. Just a few days ago, he was an independent young man living all alone, until he became a father to a lost child. Joshua wondered if Tiana were here, she would have been proud. She'd even tease him for being a softie. Joshua fell in love with the boy and he couldn't bear the thought of losing him.

He didn't even want Emmet to go back to Rood Bridge and face the giant Wendigo. He wished he could convince Emmet to live with him in Neon Village, but he knew Emmet would refuse. Emmet was 10, and he was pretty much old enough to make up a few decisions for himself.

Joshua drank water from the lake, which was sweet and looked up at the horizon. He knew that the fastest way to Rood Bridge was the river. And he knew where a hidden boat was. His men hid it long ago.

Emmet woke up and saw Joshua cleaning an old boat. "What's that?" he asked softly rubbing his eyes.

"An old boat of mine. It's crappy, but we can use it to get to Rood Bridge Park." Said Joshua.

"Are you sure it's safe to get on it?" asked Emmet.

"Kid, your looking at the EX Captain of the guard. I used to ride on crappier boats than this. This boat here is not that bad." Said Joshua with pride.

"If you say so Dad." Said Emmet with a yawn.

"I got us some snacks for the trip. If your ready, we can leave." Said Joshua.

"I'm ready. I got the flower and everything. When we get to back to the village, let's go to my place and we can fix the medicine." Said Emmet.

"Groovy. I like that plan." Said Joshua.

"We just need to be careful with the flowers." Said Emmet as he looked inside his bad and sighed with relief to see the flowers were still there.

Emmet got on the boat with Joshua, who started to row the boat down the river. For now, the river was very tranquil and safe. Emmet looked around his new surroundings yet again and was in awe with the peaceful scenery. A few moments later, they were now rowing into a jungle clearing. Joshua and Emmet put their heads down in case of anything. Joshua broke the silence.

"Up ahead, the current will get faster. If I was you, I would grab on tight, just in case. Last time, I didn't hold on and I fell over board, just to have a squid on my head." Said Joshua.

Emmet chuckled. "A squid. What color was it?" he asked.

"I forgot. It was like multicolored." Said Joshua.

Just then, both Joshua and Emmet heard some noises coming up ahead on the stream.

"Please tell me that was your stomach." Said Joshua.

"I wish it was my stomach." Said Emmet pointing back. Joshua turned around and they both saw two Triceratops drinking from the river, bellowing softly.

Joshua looked up in worry. "What's wrong Dad? It's just Triceratops. These Dinosaurs are harmless." Said Emmet

"It's not the Triceratops. It's just that…. When ever there's two Dinos on their own, there's always a predator nearby." Said Joshua.

Emmet was about to speak when he heard purring from the tall grass behind the Triceratops. The large beasts were no fools. One of them turned around very fast and charged against the grass. It was a pack of Raptors!

"Raptors! Great, first evil scientist goblins, fire breathing dragons; now raptors. What's next?" asked Joshua.

Emmet looked ahead and screamed. Joshua turned around and saw a giant whirlpool on the river.

"You jinxed it Dad." Said Emmet with a smile, hoping to bring levity to their situation.

"I hate it when I jinx our situations!" cried Joshua. The whirlpool started to grab their boat and rotate them slowly.

"What now?" asked Emmet.

"The raptors are busy with their Triceratops. So far, we are okay, but still we are in trouble with this. If we can just….. I know!" Joshua said as he pulled a vial from his pockets.

"What are you up to Dad?" asked Emmet.

"Look closely son." Said Joshua with pride as he threw the vials on the river. They released a substance on the water, and a green and purple bubbly foam materialized.

"What's that?!" cried Emmet.

"Our ticket out of here." Said Joshua.

The foam eventually levitated their boat and they were released into the calm waters of the river. The foam worked!

"We did it! We are saved!" said Joshua. Emmet was about to say something until the boat accelerated ahead.

"We are now in the rapids! Hold on tight!" cried Joshua.

Emmet held on to the boat and the boat kept going through the rough waters. Just then, the two heard a noise coming up ahead and Joshua screamed a curse word. Emmet turned around and saw a giant furry black wolf running towards them. It was a giant beast with black smoke and sharp fangs.

"Great. A wear wolf! Why am I not surprised with this." Said Joshua.

"Wear wolves?! I thought they were only in books!" cried Emmet.

"These things exist. This wolf used to be a person, until he was cursed. Either it was a witch or a wizard, but whatever. Those things are demons and this one sure is pissed off." Said Joshua.

"What did we do to make it angry?" cried Emmet.

"It's hungry." Said Joshua.

The wolf began to howl and shriek with inhuman noises and ran very fast towards the boat.

Emmet grabbed his staff and hit the beast on the head. The wolf barked angrily and kept running with it's drool dropping out of it's snout. Emmet realized that the only way to stop the animal was to say his thunder spell once again.

"A sante sana… squash banana…." Emmet said under his breath.

Joshua acted faster than he did. He grabbed vials and threw them at the beast. The vials released a substance that grew thorny vines from the ground, stopping the creature as it howled in pain and anger.

"What was that? You could grow things like that?!" cried Emmet in surprise.

"Yeah! A Troll with a green thumb taught me how to make potions that grow things in less then a minute. However, I can only grow vines at the moment. I could have grown your red flower in Neon Village had I a sample." Said Joshua.

The boat then got inside a cave and the boat stopped. "Where are we now?" asked Emmet.

"We are in our stop. This cave will take us directly towards the path to Rood Bridge." Said Joshua as he got up.

"There is nothing living here in this cave right?" asked Emmet.

"This cave has multiple tunnels. There are giant spiders, endless pits of doom, snakes. As long as we stay in the correct path, we should be okay." Said Joshua.

"I'm not so sure." Said Emmet.

"Don't be afraid. I know this cave like the back of my hand. Sort of." Said Joshua.

"Sort of?" cried Emmet. Joshua hugged Emmet.

"Trust me." He said.

Emmet nodded. "If you say so Dad." He said.

Back in Rood Bridge Park, Elijah and his men were hiding in Joshua's old house. There were soldiers and even parents of the sick children there, hiding with pitch forks and rifles.

"Moss threatened our way of life but most importantly, he threatened our children. We cannot allow him to take away our families." Said Elijah.

Everyone nodded in secret. "Imani knows nothing of this. She must not know. If she did, she will try to stop us. I know she's our wise queen, but we need to protect our kingdom as well as her." Said Elijah.

"But what if Moss finds out?" asked one man with a torch.

"Moss will know when we face him together. This wendigo will fall." Said Elijah.

Everyone in the room cheered and Elijah motioned everyone to leave. "We will charge against Imani's house and stop Moss! Let's go!" cried Elijah as he opened the door and everyone followed.

However right on their path stood the giant Moss, waiting for them all by himself.

"And where do you think you people are going?" asked Moss with a grin.

"This is a coup Moss! We won't allow you to bully us any further." Said Elijah.

"I'm one step ahead of you fools! Look who I have here as a slave!" cried Moss as he pulled a child from his side. The child looked very ill and tired. His nose was even bleeding. One of the men in Elijah's small army screamed in fear.

"That's my son! He's got him!" cried the poor man with tears in his eyes. The others in the group began to yell curse words at Moss. Elijah stood there not knowing what to do. This was not in the plans. He didn't expect Moss to have a hostage, let alone a child!

"If you and your little mediocre army of garbanzo bean idiots charge against me, I will chop off the boy's head for everyone to see!" cried Moss triumphantly.

"NO!" cried Elijah.

"There is only one way to save the boy Elijah. You will bow before me, kiss my boots, and take the boy's place. Humiliate yourself in front of your entourage." Said Moss.

With out a second thought Elijah walked up to Moss. "How about this. Take me, and release the boy. No need for these theatrics." Said Elijah.

"That's fine with me. Either way, I will still have you." Replied Moss.

"No Elijah!" cried one man.

"And have the boy killed! No! Take the boy and leave Rood Bridge Park!" Said Elijah to the others.

"Leave Rood Bridge Park!? Oh no, that won't do! Everyone shall stay and worship me! Everyone here is my prisoner!" said Moss.

"Then take my Kingdom for the people!" cried the determined and strong voice of Imani, who came running towards the crowd.

"Imani, where have you been sweet cakes?" asked Moss.

Imani kicked Moss on the foot. Everyone gasped in fear. Even Elijah.

"Never call me that as long as I live!" she demanded.

"My foot! You will pay for this." Said Moss.

"You insulted my poor father, now you insult me in front of my people? I will show no respect to you! But I will negotiate. Take my entire village, for the freedom of everyone." Said Imani.

"Now I turn the tables. First you throw acid to my arm, then you kick my foot in front of my worshippers?! You literally harmed me! All I did was just insult you, without even hurting you. Physically speaking. I'm the mature one here Queenie. You? Your just a little girl playing pretend while the real world moves on. You are nothing now." Said Moss.

Imani felt humiliated and defeated. She lowered her gaze in shame. Everyone there stood there in utter shock.

"She's our Queen. She is standing up for us. Let's charge now that we have the chance!" cried Elijah.

"Elijah. No." said Imani as she shook her head with tears in her eyes.

Moss smiled and made a howl that was so loud, it shook the little houses.

Moss's large bugs came out of nowhere and arrested everyone in the village.

"You all are under arrest and will be executed tomorrow morning. I will feast on your bones and Rood Bridge Park will be mine at last." Said Moss.

Everyone didn't say anything. It was true. Moss truly won.

Elijah and Imani were both locked up in a crude jail cell within Imani's house crafted from animal bones that Moss's bugs created. This one was especially designed for Imani, but Elijah was locked in with her. Moss considered him dangerous due to his way of talking to the masses.

"I failed. I can't believe it." Said Elijah. Imani was sitting next to him patting his back.

"No brother. You did not. The circumstances just got the better of us. And Moss was right about one thing. I was the one who acted in the wrong way. I keep telling you to control yourself, and yet I lost control." Said Imani.

"If Joshua were here….. maybe he'd be laughing at you." Said Elijah coldly. Imani nodded.

"Do you still think of your brother Elijah?" asked Imani, trying to ease Elijah's temper.

"Shut the heck up! I'm tired serving you! You pretend to be a brave Queen but in reality….. you make things worse! Everything is worse because of you!" cried Elijah.

Imani nodded. "You are right. I do make things worse. I don't blame you for thinking like this." Said Imani.

"How could you do this? You put Joshua as your Captain and you had the woman I love go with him….. Tiana…. She was my love!" cried Elijah.

Imani stood up. "Elijah, is this what this is all about? Your mad at me for something that happened years ago? No Elijah. Let's focus on right now. We have to find a way to get out of here and save our people." Said Imani.

"Tiana was sick. Joshua did his best to save her, and you made him go away. I loved Tiana, but her heart belonged to Joshua. He was my older brother and I still love him deeply. I lost both of them because of you Imani! Because of you!" cried Elijah.

Imani stood her ground and posture with Elijah fighting her at every chance he got. Imani walked up to him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you deeply Elijah. I did not know you were this angry with me. But how can this be? For years, you have been very kind and sweet to me." Said Imani.

Elijah was fighting back his tears. "Because I also respect you. I still do. But there are days when I feel very troubled and angry." Said Elijah.

"You sound a lot like Joshua." Said Imani with a smile.

Elijah found himself smiling as well, at least a little. "Joshua always said that I was too soft on you. I was, until today." Said Elijah.

Imani patted Elijah's shoulder softly. She sometimes forgot that Elijah was still a young adult, barely entering his early twenties. He was 21 in fact.

"It's okay to be angry and to feel regret. This village… I always think it's perfect, but it's not. We have children that are close to Death's door and Moss ruling over us." Said Imani.

"We both make a pretty good team that's for sure. Well your Majesty…. What now?" asked Elijah wiping his tears away and composing himself.

"We have to figure something out. I'm just as done with Moss as you. I want to beat that monster up. I am so done playing nice." Said Imani.

"There must be something here that can help. These bones… they don't look that sturdy." Said Elijah looking at their crude cell.

"Bugs are known to be clumsy creatures." Said Imani as she felt the rope that tied the cell they were in. She smiled as she realized something was not right. The rope they used…. It was not rope. It felt rough yes, but sticky as well.

"This is a spider's web! Used as rope!" said Imani.

Elijah tried not to laugh. But he couldn't help himself. "How stupid do those things think we are?" asked Elijah.

"These creatures are the ones who are stupid." Said Imani as she grabbed a small sharp bone on the ground and she smiled wickedly.

Joshua and Emmet emerged from the cave and were now in the outer gardens of Rood Bridge Park. Emmet smiled at the familiar sight. He was finally home, but somehow, this didn't feel like home at all.

"Something ain't right. Keep your head down." Said Joshua.

"What's wrong Dad?" asked Emmet.

"The village is way too quiet. There is always noise in this village. Parties, merchants, you name it." Said Joshua.

Emmet realized Joshua was right. His village was also busy with people chatting and perhaps merchants selling their wares. Even from afar, one would hear the bustling village.

"Let's walk slowly towards the fences and see if we can sneak over to my old house. Elijah lives there currently." Said Joshua.

"I still can't believe that guy is your brother. All the kids are scared of him for how strict he is." Said Emmet.

"Kids are terrified of him? My little brother? Really? That wimpy dude wouldn't hurt a fly." Said Joshua.

Joshua and Emmet were now in the village, and everything was deserted. In fact, the village looked wasted and destroyed.

"Where is everybody?" asked Joshua.

Emmet was scared and sad. "I think Moss was here…. I hope no one died." Said Emmet with tears in his eyes.

"Don't worry. Moss won't do anything yet. I think we arrived on time. And I know what to do." Said Joshua.

"What?" asked Emmet.

"There is a secret passageway to Imani's castle that only I know. Elijah knows nothing of that passage. Imani knows, but won't tell." Said Joshua as he led Emmet to a man hole in an old overgrown garden.

"This was here?" asked Emmet.

"There are secrets only I know." Said Joshua with pride.

The two went down into the underground passage and Joshua lit a small neon stick in his hand. They walked ahead slowly. Emmet was in awe with this secret of his home village and noticed cave drawings on the walls.

"The Captain of the guards before me used to paint their drawings here in the passage way for fun. I didn't get to do it yet." Said Joshua.

"This passageway sure is dark and scary." Said Emmet.

"It's to scare off kids." Said Joshua.

They then arrived at a door and opened it to the stairs. "This will take us directly to the garden in Imani's house. Usually a guard should be there, but there is no one. That means something bad happened." Said Joshua.

Emmet grabbed his staff. "I'm ready for anything Dad." Said Emmet with a smile.

"That's my boy. If I were still captain, I would have said something like "We'll make you a fine soldier yet." But since I'm a hippie, I'll just say…. "make love, not war." Said Joshua.

Emmet chuckled. "Love. Not war." He repeated.

Both father and son went into the garden and a two large bugs were there with flowers.

"Atta, will you marry me?" asked the large grasshopper to the giant ant lady.

"Marry you? Not in a Fly's life span!" said the giant ant.

Joshua then got in between them.

"Then I take it that divorce is in order?" said Joshua.

The grasshopper shook it's stupid head. "We aren't married….. but if we were, then yeah! I would have done that!" said the grasshopper.

"You idiot! This is an intruder! How dumb can you be?" cried the ant.

The Grasshopper looked at Joshua and Emmet behind him and stood there thinking.

"What did Lord Moss say if we saw strange people?" asked the grasshopper.

Emmet laughed. "This can't be happening." He said chuckling.

"Emmet, give them your old thunder trick." Said Joshua.

"A sante sana squash banana…." Said Emmet……….

Moss was in the throne room devouring a large deer leg when he heard something that did not please him. He heard thunder maybe?

"What was that sound?" he asked one of his bug guards.

"It sounded like thunder me lord. I believe there will be a storm coming." Said the grasshopper guard.

"A thunder storm? Perfect! That adds more fire to my coronation day." Said Moss.

Just then, the door in the throne room opened and a bug guard came in with it's eyes bugging out.

"My lord Moss! Imani and Elijah have escaped!" cried the guard.

Moss stood up from his throne. "There is nothing to worry about. Imani and Elijah have lost! And if someone were to go up against me, I'll chop their heads right off!" he exclaimed.

Just then, the grasshopper from the garden came in with it's exoskeleton burned to a crisp.

"My lord! Two intruders entered the house! One was a hippie with a chill attitude and the other was magician using a thunder spell!" cried the guard.

"I suppose that explains the noise I just heard." Said Moss shaking his head.

"The hippie…. He looked really familiar…. He looked like that one guy you fought with years ago…. He looked like….. like…… Captain Joshua." Said the grasshopper.

Moss turned to the guard quickly.

"Joshua? Here in Rood Bridge Park?" asked Moss in surprise.

"Maybe." Said the grasshopper. Moss then scowled.

"Find the intruders and bring them to me. I will not let Joshua screw this up for me! I will be king! Today is my day! Not his! MINE!" snapped Moss.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Joshua and Emmet reached the jail cells made of bones and Emmet felt nauseous.

"These bones… they reek of death." Said Emmet holding his nose. The smell was so strong, that it even made Joshua dizzy.

"Really? I thought it was me." Said Joshua, trying to sound confident to his son.

"Yeah, you too Dad. If by some miracle we make it out alive in this situation, please take a bath." Said Emmet with a slight chuckle.

"You don't get to tell me when I take a bath. I do." Said Joshua.

"But Daaaad." Said Emmet.

"Who goes there!" demanded a voice coming from up ahead. Joshua and Emmet stopped and looked forward.

Out of the shadows came a familiar face with furry features and large feet. A Bigfoot! But not just any Bigfoot. It was a friend. A very dear one.

"Tiny!" cried Joshua and Emmet. Tiny the Bigfoot was there in the cell with Cody and Lucy.

"Joshua! Emmet! We found you!" cried Cody as he ran towards them and gave them a huge hug with his large wings.

"What are you guys doing here?!" cried Emmet.

"I saw a terrible vision! I saw Moss was having you all for dinner. We all teamed up and reached Rood Bridge." Said Lucy.

"How did you guys get in here? Only I know the secret passageway." Said Joshua.

"We flew in a window. We both had to carry Tiny." Said Cody patting Tiny's shoulder.

"The bug soldiers have no idea we are inside." Said Tiny.

"But I kinda messed up. I pretty much ruined some grasshopper and it kinda snitched at me so…. I guess Moss knows." Said Joshua.

"Well now that we are together, what now?" asked Lucy.

"We try to find a way to stop Moss! He's taken over Rood Bridge. I don't know where everyone is, but he's gotta be responsible." Said Emmet.

"He probably is." Said Cody.

"Hey you guys, I think someone got away. Look at this cage. It's destroyed." Said Tiny.

Everyone turned to see the broken jail cell with the bones and spider webs. "Maybe someone got away." Said Emmet.

"For now. And no doubt Moss might have thrown a fit." Said Lucy.

Just then, the friends all heard a roar of anger and they all turned to see Moss walking towards them. He was by the entrance of the door and was taken aback to see the intruders. However, a wicked smile formed on his bearded face.

"Joshua! So you are here!" cried Moss.

"Everyone run!" cried Joshua as he got his vials out and threw them at the giant. The same thorn vines came out of the ground and they tried to tie Moss. The monster began to laugh and peeled off the vines from his body.

"Is this the best you can do Joshua?" said Moss.

"Nope. This is." Said Joshua as he threw a vial to the ground and a purple smoke materialized. Moss coughed and fanned his face only to see the intruders gone.

"Guards! Find them! And bring Joshua alive! I'll rip his flesh from his bones!" cried Moss.

Joshua and Emmet ran into the throne room and they locked the doors. "This will keep this guy out." Said Joshua.

"What are we going to do?" asked Emmet panting out of breath and sweating.

"We will need that potion I was coming up with. You know, the one I was in the process of making against Moss." Said Joshua.

"Wasn't there a lab in this house?" asked Emmet as he looked all around him.

"There is. But we need to hurry!" said Joshua.

They both ran once again and headed towards the stairs that led to a basement. It was an abandoned old place with old medicine books and used up equipment.

"All this used to belong to my grandfather. He was a doctor." Said Joshua.

"Then this is all yours then?!" asked Emmet.

"My Grand Pappy never included me to his will. He flipped when he found out that I became a hippie. But, he never inherited his stuff to anyone else anyway. Which leaves us to use it instead." Said Joshua as he got some of his vials and flowers out of an old closet.

Emmet was about to help his father when they heard a loud noise coming from on top of the stairs.

"You will all be in my teeth!" roared Moss.

"Oh snap, really?!" cried Joshua angrily.

"Run Dad!" cried Emmet as he readied his staff.

"You can't be serious kid!" said Joshua.

Moss ran down towards them in incredible speed and Emmet hits the monster right on his bald spot!

"Oooh, chihuahua!" said Joshua as he pulled Emmet. "I'm not afraid of this bully!" cried Emmet.

"But I am! He could hurt you! Run!" cried Joshua.

Emmet obeyed Joshua and ran back up the stairs as Moss destroyed the old lab.

"Oh, my Grand Pappy is so going to haunt you in your dreams!" Said Joshua chuckling mockingly to Moss.

The monster began to snarl like a savage and threw his arms out to grab Joshua. He dodges it and punches the large beast on his stomach. Moss roared in frustration and with incredible speed, he grabbed Joshua by the shoulder and sinks his sharp teeth there!

Joshua screamed in pain as Moss bit deeper in Joshua's shoulder. The monster let go and blood was dripping from his mouth and landed on his beard. Joshua fell to the ground holding his arm.

"Now you will be a Wendigo just like yours truly! Welcome to the wonderful world of carnivores!" he exclaimed.

"I'm immune to your powers wendigo. You think I'd become Captain of the Guard without any form of protection against curses from cursed beasts? You make me laugh." Said Joshua.

"Pity. Such a pity that you won't be like me. But, the bite was deep enough to penetrate your bones. It's only a matter of time before you pass out for loss of blood and then I will feast on your carcass! But where is the fun in that!? That boy there was your son? I heard him call you "Dad." I just had a wicked idea! I'll use you as bait, and you will watch in horror as I sink my teeth on that boy's belly and gut him like a fish in front of your eyes!" screamed Moss.

Joshua then kicked Moss with all his might up against his groin. Moss let out a scream and smashes Joshua's head.

Emmet found himself again in the throne room and ran into Tiny, Lucy, Cody. But not just them. Imani and Captain Elijah were there as well.

"Emmet! Thank Jehovah your safe!" cried Imani as she ran towards Emmet and hugged him tightly.

"Your majesty, I brought the flower. But please, my Dad…. He's in trouble!" cried Emmet.

"Shaka? But that's impossible!" cried Elijah.

"No, not my real father. My foster Dad. He adopted me in the forest. You all know him. Joshua." Said Emmet.

Elijah's mouth dropped. "Joshua? You mean…. My brother…. He took you in as his own?" asked Elijah.

"Yes, and he's in trouble! Moss has him!" cried Emmet. Everyone screamed and Emmet turned around to see the giant Moss carrying poor Joshua like a toy.

"Your father? This loser? I feel somewhat sorry for you kid." Said Moss as he dropped Joshua to the ground.

"Daddy!" cried Emmet.

"You'll pay for this Moss!" cried Elijah.

Joshua opened one eye and silently pulled something from his pocket. Emmet noticed and kept Moss's attention towards himself.

"Rood Bridge Park will never be yours! I will stop you with my staff!" cried Emmet as he stood against the giant wendigo.

"You? A little boy in a blue hood stopping me? What a funny idea!" said Moss.

Joshua then smashed the vial on Moss's foot and a giant rose bush materialized in front of his body.

"What on Earth!?" cried Moss.

"Run everyone! Run!" cried Joshua.

"No way! This is our village! We have to save it!" cried Emmet as he used his staff to hit Moss on the head.

Tiny ran up to Moss and pushes him on the ground as the rose bush tied him up. Lucy and Cody both used ultrasound that made Moss go wild with rage. No one can hear it except for Moss. Unfortunately, it was hurting Tiny. He grabbed his massive hands to cover his ears.

"Guys! Your ultrasound powers are hurting me too!" cried Tiny.

"Oh! Sorry about that." Said Lucy.

Imani and Elijah grabbed their swords and pointed them at Moss, who was now tied up.

"It's over Moss. Your defeated!" cried Elijah. Joshua got up and grabbed a sword that Elijah handed him over.

"You have the honors Captain." Said Imani with respect.

"I'm no longer Captain. Elijah is. Perhaps you do the honors Queenie." Said Joshua.

Imani smiled. "Very Well. Moss the Wendigo. Lord of the Fiery Planes. For your crimes against the village of Rood Bridge Park which include attacking our children, trying to separate our families and for fighting against the laws, we here by arrest you and lock you up." Said Imani.

"Lock me up? LOCK ME UP!? Don't make me laugh Imani! All of you! Do you really think a thorny rose bush would keep me down! Fools the lot of you! You all are naïve and full of yourselves. I'm always one step ahead of you all!" cried Moss.

He then closed his eyes and made a loud howling noise that shook the house. Everyone covered their ears and the giant bug soldiers came inside the room. One of them had a torch that was on fire and handed over to Moss, who was now free from the rose bush. "I'm going to set this village on fire! Welcome to the NEW ROOD BRIDGE PARK." He screamed in triumph.

Moss threw the fiery torch to a puddle of gas one of the bugs dropped on the ground and fire began to glow and expand. He then quickly grabbed Imani by the arm and held her hostage.

"Leave me alone you freak!" cried Imani as she kicked and punched the powerful Moss on the belly. He let her go and Elijah ran up to him to stab him in front of everyone.

Moss looked down on the sword that was on his belly and began to laugh sinisterly as blood dripped from his mouth. Elijah walked back in horror.

"Did you forget what a Wendigo is? We are supernatural monsters that exist in death! In other words, I'm immortal!" cried Moss.

Joshua grabbed the torch that was on the floor and seeing that fire was still dancing on top, he then began to swing it towards Moss. He walked back in fear to the fire.

"Swords may not finish the job, but fire will sure destroy your physical body!" cried Joshua.

"No, get away." Sneered Moss darkly. Imani grabbed a vial from her pocket and threw it at Moss. The monster felt the ooze from the vial on his body, and he felt something strange. His body began to feel pain and warmth from the fire. Moss then realized what just happened.

He was going back to humanity. This meant that if he fell today, his Wendigo Spector will cease to exist. Whatever Imani threw at him, it was destroying his power.

"NO! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?" cried Moss.

"My potion worked?! Wow! I'm impressed." Said Joshua.

"We found your blueprints. We had no choice." Said Imani.

"I'll take responsibility for copyright infringement." Elijah.

Everyone in the room began to chuckle lightly, but Moss was infuriated and ready to explode in his rage. He looked around the room and looked straight at Emmet. Joshua's weakness. He smiled and quickly pulled Emmet to his side like he did to Imani.

"If you love your child, come and save him!" he cried as he ran towards the door with Emmet.

"Emmet! NO!" cried Joshua. He was about to chase them, but the bug soldiers blocked their path and so did the fire.

Imani, Elijah, Tiny, Lucy and Cody then began to fight against the bug soldiers as Joshua pushed his way into the fire. He looked up and realized that Moss was going to the top of Imani's house.

He chased right after them as he heard Moss shrieking in pain. Up ahead, he could see Emmet fighting for his life by kicking and even biting Moss's hands.

He angrily shoves Emmet towards the wall, knocking him out. "Take this you little brat!" he snarled.

"You keep your filthy hands off my son you freak!" cried Joshua as he ran against Moss and began to push him with his sword. Moss then kicked Joshua on the stomach with his hoof and kept running up the ceiling.

Meanwhile, Imani and the others were drawn out of the house and kept fighting the bugs. "There's too many of them! It's hopeless! We have lost!" cried Tiny.

"Not quite." Said Lucy with her eyes glowing and smiling.

"What do you see fair Moth maiden?" asked Imani.

"Everyone look!" cried Cody.

Coming up towards them were the angry villagers with pitch forks, torches and farming gear.

"For our children and Rood Bridge!" cried out the men and women. Many of them were parents of the sick children who were now safe in a different part of the village.

"Everyone! Fight! We can't let Moss poison our home!" cried Elijah with pride. The villagers cheered and they fought against the bug soldiers as Imani's house was ablaze.

"Make sure the fire does not reach the village!" cried Cody.

"I have a plan! Cody, Lucy, Tiny, come with me!" said Imani as she pulled her new furry friends with her towards a water well.

"A well? How is that going to help our problems?! We need at least a large amount of buckets to put out the fire." Said Tiny.

"I have vial here in my pocket that will make the well flood up. When that happens, we are going to need air and strength. Tiny, there is a large hose right next to that little house right there. It's for these kind of emergencies." Said Imani.

Tiny ran up to a the little shack like house and opened it to see a that indeed a hose was there, as well as a small machine with bicycle like seats.

"There it is! And I take it you might need two of us to pedal the bikes?" said Tiny.

"Lucy and Cody will power up the machine to get the water from the well to shoot at the fire." Said Imani.

"There should be another hose that will connect to the well." Said Lucy.

"There is! But we have to hurry! I think I see Moss on top of the house." Said Imani.

Moss was indeed on top of Imani's house and he realized he was stupid. He ran up to the house with no where else to go, and if he were to die that day, then his wendigo avatar, or whatever he wanted to call it will die along with him. His immortality was stripped away by a simple potion. He angrily snarled as he saw his bug soldiers flee from the villagers and fly into the night sky.

"Come back you cowards!" he snarled.

Emmet who was next to him regained his consciousness and kicked Moss on the hoof.

"Your awake! Darn it! And I intended to throw you over to the fire and watch you burn!" Said Moss. He threw his arm towards Emmet, but he rolled away from his and eventually ran into Joshua.

"Your going down Moss. There's nowhere else to run!" cried Joshua holding two large containers full of a purple substance.

"Wrong! It is you who are going down! When I get out of here, I will find a way to get my immortality back and when I have it, I will return with a bigger army and this time, I'll make sure everyone dies from poison!" snarled Moss as he charged against them with his sharp horns.

Emmet and Joshua got out of the way and Moss realized he miscalculated. By charging against them like a bull, he ran towards the edge of Imani's house and lost his balance.

Moss tried to regain it, but it was no use. He then lost his footing and fell from Imani's house. He was screaming in horror realizing he was about to fall in the fire.

Emmet sees this and runs to save him. "No don't!" cried Joshua.

Emmet pulls Moss's large cloak, but the creature was heavy. So heavy in fact that his cloak began to rip. When it did, Moss fell from the two story house right directly to the fire!

And Moss was never heard from again.

"Emmet" said Joshua as he ran towards his son. Emmet got away from the edge and hugged Joshua tightly. "Daddy, I'm sorry." Said Emmet.

Joshua have a soft chuckle. "Sorry for what? For trying to save a life? Yeah that was stupid trying to save that unmerciful guy. But your intentions were noble." Said Joshua with a smile. Emmet wanted to cry.

"It's over son. It's finally over." Said Joshua comforting his son warmly in his arms.


	14. Chapter 14: The Final Chapter

Chapter 14

After a few minutes have passed, the fire was put out. Imani was standing outside her burnt house and tried to search for any sign of life. Moss's massive body was lost to the flames much to Elijah's relief as he stood next to Imani.

"I saw Joshua and Emmet on the roof. They are safe and sound." Said Elijah.

"It's not over yet Elijah. We still need to save our children." Said Imani.

"I can help with that." Said the voice of Joshua who was walking towards the captain and the Queen.

"We have it! We have the red flower!" exclaimed Emmet.

"Then all we need to do is mix it up." Said Imani.

Joshua handed Imani the flower. "Thank you Joshua. For all this." Said Imani smiling.

"Do what you can Queenie. It's for our future generation." Said Joshua with his arms folded and with a sly smile.

"It's your majesty." Said Elijah.

"It's alright. I deserve that." Said Imani.

"Don't beat yourself up." Replied Elijah.

"It's okay. Let's call this a truce and let's save the kids. Emmet tells me you needed this flower?" said Joshua handing Elijah a red flower.

"First off, where were you all this time?" he asked, hoping to get an answer from his estranged brother.

Emmet stepped forward. He didn't want this happy moment to turn into a fight or disagreement. "Captain, the children?" he asked.

Imani nodded. "Quickly then. We must mix this." She said hoping to ease the tension.

"I was in the woods helping Emmet. And I adopted him as my own son. Shaka would have given me his blessing." Said Joshua, hoping he turned the tables.

Elijah was not satisfied with that answer. "We will talk later yes?" he asked.

"I will. Just give me time to settle down. If I'm going to live in Rood Bridge Park, then I should live in style." Said Joshua.

"Your going to live here in the village?" cried Elijah in surprise.

"Heck yeah! My son loves this place and your Imani. Besides, Tiana wouldn't want me to abandon this kid now would she." Said Joshua.

Emmet smiled as he and Imani walked forward, but stopped on front of the house. "Joshua loves you very much." She whispered.

"I love him too. He's my Daddy." Said Emmet.

"Take very good care of him Emmet. Being alone in the woods is no life." Said Imani.

"He wasn't alone. He had us." Said Tiny who was walking towards them with Lucy and Cody.

"He had friends watching over him. I'm now one of them." Said Emmet proudly.

"Then I believe you have formed a new family. And not just you, but Joshua as well." Said Imani holding Emmet's shoulder.

Emmet looked at her with confusion and realized that there was something going on. "You sent me to Joshua because you knew he'd go with me." He said softly. Imani nodded wisely.

"You see, shortly when Joshua left the village, after Tiana passed, a Mothman came to me and told me that hope was going to help him come back home. I believed Joshua was to find a new bride. But that was not what he needed. He needed a child." Said Imani.

"If I didn't go on this journey, he would have been lonely." Said Emmet.

Joshua was listening to the conversation and stepped forward.

"Yeah. I would have kept living in misery. But now I have a question. Where are we going to make the medicine? Sorry to cut things short." Said Joshua.

"We will have to make this medicine someplace that's not destroyed." Said Imani.

"I know a place. Let's use my fathers study back home." Said Emmet.

A few days have passed and things were looking better for everyone. The medicine that was created using the red flower was sent to all the families in the village. Little by little, the children were starting to get out of bed and play in the village. Miraculously, there were no deaths. Imani couldn't believe it when Elijah gave her a full report.

"There were coffins being made, but the parlor stated that no one is buying from him. In fact, the population in the village has increased only by four individuals." Said Elijah.

"You mean Joshua and his friends." Said Imani.

"Correct. Joshua is intending to stay in the village for Emmet's sake." Said Elijah.

Imani noticed that Elijah's voice was breaking when he said this. She stood up from her throne and walked up to Elijah.

"My brother is home after all these years Imani. I just can't believe it." Said Elijah.

"He's back home to a family. Maybe you need to find someone special too." Said Imani.

Elijah looked at Imani with his warm gaze. "I know it's wrong for me to do this, but I must." Said Elijah.

He presses his lips towards Imani's. She blushes and returns the kiss. "I think, I have fallen in love with you." Said Elijah. Imani smiled and embraces Elijah.

"You and I were already a family. I want you to be by my side forever." Said Imani with her head on Elijah's shoulder. Elijah kisses her on the head.

"Will you marry me?" he asked. Imani felt like she was walking on air.

"Yes. I will marry you."

"You can't be serious." Said Joshua standing in the garden of Imani's newly refurbished house. He was standing with Imani and Elijah there, caught up to speed to whatever Elijah said.

"We love each other. All I ask is that you give us your blessing." Said Elijah.

"But Elijah, you can't do this to yourself. We just reclaimed our home from Moss, and the children are bright and healthy. Must you be a married man now?" said Joshua.

Elijah nodded. He had already made up his mind.

"Well, I guess I better get used to calling you Your Majesty." Said Joshua shrugging his shoulders with glee. Emmet was by his side and he couldn't stop smiling. This was a joyous moment for Rood Bridge Park.

"We may have our differences little Brother and yes we did have a very bad fight, but still Elijah, you are my brother and I'll be happy to be your best man at your wedding. Imani, watch over this goofball for me." Said Joshua.

Imani smiled and hugged Joshua. He hugged her back. "Thank you." She whispers in Joshua's ears. Joshua patted Imani's back. "Tiana would have been happy too." He said.

In two weeks time, Elijah and Imani were wed. It was a huge celebration and everyone rejoiced. They have all gotten their village back, and they received a new king. And a family was happily formed. A father and son. Joshua and Emmet, together forever.

Just then, Imani called for Emmet. He walked up to where Imani and Elijah were and he found himself in front of the entire village. Imani was by his side and she painted his face with the traditional colors of Rood Bridge.

"From this day forward young Emmet, you are now a man in our village. You are Shaka's pride and joy! Let there be peace and let this day forever be remembered!" she exclaimed with joy. Elijah then knighted Emmet with his blade.

"You are hereby known as Emmet the brave!" cried Elijah.

Emmet rose up and looked for his father Joshua. He was standing there with paint on his face as well. He ran into the crowd and hugged his son tightly.

"I'm so proud of you Emmet!" he exclaimed.

Tiny, Lucy and Cody then came forward and hugged them in front of everyone. The entire village roared in cheers and applause as confetti was dropped from all over the sides. Soft melodious music was played and there was a large feast. It was a glorious day.

"No! That's the necklace Tiara gave you on your wedding day!" said Elijah.

"Now I'm giving it to you. To look back at home if your journey gets tough. Please come back in one piece brother. May Jehovah take care of you." Said Joshua.

He patted Elijah's shoulder and the brothers hugged tightly as Elijah left with the Mothman, heading into his own adventure.

"He'll be fine. He's a strong fighter." Said Joshua.

"What will the two of you do now friends?" asked Imani to both Joshua and Emmet.

"Daddy and I are going to open our shop!" said Emmet.

"We'll be a complete family. Just me and him. That is until he grows up, and gets married, and takes care of me when I turn one hundred." Said Joshua.

"Dad." Said Emmet chuckling at Joshua's joke.

Imani smiled warmly. "That sounds like a wonderful idea." She replied.

Joshua and Emmet arrived in the tree where Emmet lived and as Joshua entered, he let out a sigh of relief.

"This is home sweet home now huh?" he said.

"Dad, I got a surprise for you." Said Emmet as he went over to an old box in his little home.

He opened it and took out a long elegant orange shirt.

"This was my father's, but I had it cleaned and ironed. He loved Tikahet art and bright colors, kinda like you. He would have been thrilled to give this to you." Said Emmet.

Joshua smiled and hugged Emmet tightly. "I love it. Thank you son. Thank you." Said Joshua.

Emmet began to cry. "I love you Dad."

"So what now? Looks like our adventure is over." Said Joshua.

"Maybe. But who knows. We might get to do something new one day." Said Emmet.

"Let me guess, there's going to be a sequel to this adventure?" asked Joshua.

"If we do get a sequel, I hope it's not a scary adventure." Said Emmet.

"We can do scary! Bring it on world!" said Joshua.

Emmet chuckled lightly. "Your right. Bring it on."

That afternoon, Joshua and Emmet were sitting on a strong branch in their tree, and they were looking at the sunset, reminiscing their adventure.

"Dad, I love you." Said Emmet.

"I love you too, son." Said Joshua.

The End


	15. Author's Note

Rood Bridge Park. A name that I look at with a lot of nostalgia and familiarity. As a matter of fact, RBP was named after an actual park located in my hometown of Hillsboro OR. It is a big park with lots of trees, chipmunks, old ladies walking their dogs out for a morning stroll. That sort of thing. It is also home to my friendly neighborhood Bigfoot! (Just Kidding on that part.)

The Story of RBP was heavily inspired by the great animated classics of Disney and Non Disney Lore. The movies that inspired my masterpiece were The Lion King, Beauty and the Beast, Dinosaur, Brother Bear, Tarzan, Up and Ferngully the Last Rainforest. Themes of family, love, and loss were present in RBP mostly for the story's sake.

In fact, RPB was a love letter to fantasy and innocent stories that were once told on screen. Today, there is hardly any story that moves your heart strings. Although the story did seem a little rushed, the simplicity was enough to build this unique world. Cryptozoology played a huge part in this story, since my love of Bigfoot is present in the story. I had to make research and use my imagination to come up with different cyrptids that appear. Tiny and his friends may have been minor characters, but they played an important role none the less. I am getting ahead of myself. Allow me to talk a little bit more about the main characters. Tiny and his friends will be talked about later. First, I'll give my attentinon to the hero of this tale: Emmet.

When I was first drafting Rood Bridge Park, the story was originally about two brothers who ended up in the woods and they had to survive in the wild, escaping from Bigfoot and the Lochness Monster, who ended up in American rivers for some reason. I knew the story was going to flop there while I was having my morning coffee. So, I decided to make a totally unique and sweet character the readers will fall in love instantly. Emmet came into existence due to the fact that he was a kid with big dreams and dealing with his own problems. Originally, Emmet was going to be a normal "white" kid with brown hair trying to save his village. A very cliche idea on my part. The story of Rood Bridge Park was drafted four years ago. During that time, of coarse there was a lot of unrest with the real world. Race, and color are extremely hot button issues we face everyday, and sadly there is hardly any form of media with dark skinned characters. I know there are a few stories out there with characters like that, but I felt terrible that Emmet was going to fall into the "white" catergory. I mean no offense, but Emmet had to be different. .

As a result, Emmet was then redesigned into an African Boy, who lives in the fictional and fantasious world of Rood Bridge Park, and become a hero. The idea was so original to me, he just had to be made. And honestly, I am very proud to create such a strong and passionate character. Emmet was a boy who loved life, cherished his friends and he was a hero to his hometown and to his foster dad.

Which brings me to Joshua, the second important character in Rood Bridge Park. Joshua is one of the few white characters I made in RBP. However, he was a lot of fun to create. Joshua is a hippie. He loves music, mosty Beatles and Rolling Stones, loves dance and rave with neon lights. He's the classic hipster of our generation. Well not really. Mostly a made up hippie guy I made. Joshua was pretty much inspired by Kenai from Brother Bear and Carl from Pixar's Up. He is a character who acts cheerful, but underneath it all, he's actually a serious level headed adult who thinks a lot. Joshua's backstory took some time to create and I was happy with the results. Of course, his backstory will be touched upon in the second book. In the first story, He was Emmet's pillar of strength and the one who needed saving after all. He is a person with a backstory so sad you can't help but feel sorry for him. But, Joshua is a champ. He stands up and fights to protect his loved ones. Originally, in the early stages of RBP, Joshua wasn't going to be a father. He was going to be a brother insead. Also, he was going to be the original villain. But like Emmet, who changed because of the times, so did Joshua. He was created as a hipster who thinks he knows what to do with his life, however he is just as lost as he was before.

However, these characters are my proudest achievement and im happy to bring them all to life.


End file.
